todo por lo que pasa Hermione
by danidella
Summary: Hermione participa en un concurso de canto y Ron se empeña en ayudarla para mejorar, porque Ron hace esto? entren y van a ir descubriendo el por que ...capitulo 14! terminadooo
1. Default Chapter

Era un viernes como cualquiera...una chica de unos 16 años caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts muy tranquila y relajada. Esa tarde era muy hermosa, el sol entraba por las ventanas e iluminaban sus ojos castaños. La chica era muy bonita, su cabello se movia lentamente cuando caminaba y sus rulos estaban muy bien armados, sus labios carnosos estaban cerrados y su vista fija y tranquila, su figura era muy esbelta...no era la chica que era antes hace unos años atras..Todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando escucho su nombre

Hermione!

La chica se dió vuelta, Ginny venía corriendo agitada y su pelo pelirrojo estaba todo alborotado aunque fuera muy lasio.

que pasa, Gin?- pregunto esta tranquila.

Ron...-dijo casi sin aire y con la mano en el pecho- te estaba buscando! Ron y Malfoy...se van a batir a duelo!

por que?

no se...Malfoy estaba insultandote y saves como es Ron!---por favor Herm, sos la unica que puede frenarlo porque Harry no puede...

donde estan?- preguntó Hermione asustada, no queria que le pasara nada a Ron

Ginny la tomó de la mano y la llevó corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llegaron. Malfoy estaba adelante de Ron con la varita en la mano y Ron queria sacar la suya epro Harry lo sostenía y no lo dejaba, meintras tanto los de Slytherin se reian y los de Griffindor le gritaban a Harry que soltara a Ron.

hablando de Roma!-dijo Malfoy muy contento- miren quien se asoma! Granger!

Ron y Harry se voltearon para verla.

Hermione!- dijo Harry aliviado y muy agitado.

Malfoy si tenes algun problema conmigo decimelo de frente...!- estalló Hermione enojada haciendose paso entre los alumnos y sujentando a Ron el cual se calmo un poco.

por supuesto! si eso queres...-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -para mi eres una sangre sucia asquerosa que se cree muy linda y muy inteligente pero solo eres una rata de biblioteca- terminó mientras reían los de Slytherin.

lo que digas vos no me importa nada...es mas! me lo paso bien... por el pie-termino Hermione.

uhhhh-dijieron los de Slytherin mientras los de Grffindor la vitoreaban.

vamonos Ron...vas a pelear con un imbecil de esta categoría? te recomiendo que pelees con un pajaro...tiene mas cerebro que el...- asiq ue la chica tomó a Ron del brazo y lo volteó con la ayuda de Harry y se marcharon entre la multitud...

Cuando ya estaban bien alejados Hermione los retó:

no entienden cuando les digo que no dejen llevarse por Malfoy?

Yo no tuve anda que ver! queria frenarlo!-sentenciaba Harry quien tenia toda la corbata desabrochada.

es que me pone nervioso el idiota ese!- se defendió Ron.

lo único que quiere hacer es dejarlos mal a los dos y si le siguen la pelea le estan siguiendo el juego! lo que tienen que hacer es pasarlo por alto! asi EL queda mal adelante de sus compañe,digo gorilas...

Harry río pero Ron estaba muy enfadado para hacerlo, no con ella si no con Malfoy. Llegaron a la sala común y cuando los dos chicos pensaban subir arriva, Hermione frenó a Ron, mientras Harry subía.

prometeme que no vas a volver a pelearte con Malfoy...no solo no quiero que quedes en ridiculo, no quiero que te castiguen o que te expulsen por pegarle al estupido de Malfoy!

Ron no contestó miraba el suelo todo colorado, mientras Hermione pensaba que era muy testarudo y demasiado lindo a la vez. - que no te deje llevar por lo que dice...-empezó la chica de vuelta.

yo no le pego solo por lo que dice de vos- comentó Ron- le pegó porque...porque me da bronca...piensa que es super inteligente...

ya lo se Ron! por eso no importa lo que el diga...

estas insinuando que me molesta mucholo que el diga de vos?

no estoy diciendo eso! digo que no te dejes llevar..!

bueno...parece que decis eso...para que sepas no me importa tanto lo que diga de vos...quiero pelearme porque le quiero romper la cara nda mas...es pura casualidad que el te insulte...

Eso a Hermione le cayo como agua fría...sus palabras había entrado y habian lastimado cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica...en especial su corazón...el no la defendía cuando peleaba con Malfoy...lo hacia porque queria pegarle nada mas... Hermione se dió vuelta quedando de espaldas a el porque sus ojos empezaban a aguarse.

eso ya lo sabía- mintío Hermione - solo quiero que dejes de pelearte con el, un dia de estos va a terminar mal...

La chica caminó decidida a su habitació mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir. Esa pequeña ilusión que tenía de que Ron peleaba con Malfoy por ella se había desvanecido...Cerro la puerta de su habitacíon muy fuerte y se tiró en la cama de ella. '' es un idiota'' pensaba '' es muy lindo pero muy idiota''

basta Hermione tenes que dejar de pensar en el- se decía mientras e sentaba en su cama y se miraba al espejo mágico de pie que tenía- tenes que olvidartelo!

eso lo decis siempre - le contestó el espejo - pero nunca podes. De la bronca Hermione le arrojó un almohadón y el espejo se tambaleó y calló a pedazos. La chica se acostó otra vez y se puso a llorar nuevamente y mas fuerte...y estuvo un buen rato pensando en todas las desgracias que le pasaban con Ron...se hizo la hora de comer pero no le importó y se quedó dormida con la cara llena de marcas de lagrimas.

Hermioneeee...-le decía una voz muy despacio - Her-mi-o-ne bo-ba

La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con Parvati.

al fin boluda! dormis como un tronco!

Hermione se levantó y se limpió la cara como pudo.

que pasa Par?- preguntó somnolienta.

Ron y Harry te buscan...preguntan de porque no fuiste a comer...

que hora es?

las nueve...que les digo?

deciles que no me pudiste despertar...-dijo ella recordandose de Ron queriendo volver a llorar.

te peleaste con Ron otra vez...?

si...-dijo ella angustiada.

bue...te traje esta madalena- dijo mostrandole el bollito de pan, Hermione lo tomó.

gracias...- Parvati se levantó y bajo las escaleras y Hermione vió que Lavender ya estaba en pijama y la miraba desde su cama.

porque te peleaste con Ron?

La chica sollozó y dijo... - nada...Ron dijo que no peleaba con Malfoy para defenderme lo hacia porque queria pegarle por rabia...nada mas...

hay boluda esta mintiendo! no le vas a creer eso!

si Lav...yo...no se como se me ocurrió pensar que un pive como Ron me iba a dar bola! quiero decir ...esta barbaro, le va bien en clase, es bueno y es dulce pero a veces es tan inmaduro, tan bobo, tan irresponsable...pero sigue estando igual de bueno! y no puedo dejar de penasr en el...-decía mientras lloraba...-saves que feo es pensar que nunca...nunca va a estar conmigo nunca lo voy a poder besar ni abrazar...ser solo su amiga sabelotodo...sabes que feo era ver como el se babeaba por la francesa del orto, fleug de la coug...¬¬

bueno, bueno- decía Lavender mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba unas palmaditas- si pensas todo negativamente...ademas fleug como decis vos es un bicho al lado tuyo y no esta mas...

La puerta se abrió y apareció Parvati.

y?-preuntó Hermione.

dijieron que estava bien...

no te creyeron..

no...-dijo Parvati sinceramente-tenias que ver la cara de Ron era algo así... Y Parvati puso una cara de trsiteza y preocupazion con los labios fruncidos y los ojos tristones...

en serio?- pregunto la castaña.

algo asi pero no tan exagerada...bue...mejor que mañana hables con ellos...están preocupados...- dijo Parvati y se dirigió a su cama y se vistió. Lavender volvió a la suya y se acostó. Hermione se comió su madalena y se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo, sus ojos estaban un poco inchados y su cara mostraba las marcas de sus lagrimas...ella se miraba al espejo...''no soy tan fea...'' (ahh re creida)pensaba ''pero para Ron no debo ser nada... espero que mañana sea un mejor día...''


	2. Recuerdos sobre Luna Lovegood

Al otro dia Hermione se despertó temprano , como siempre, fue al baño se baño se vistió se acomodo bien el pelo y se desliño los ojos como hacia siempre. Obviamente las vagas de sus amigas seguían durmiendo. Bajo las escaleras muy rapido, generalemente a la hora que se despertaba no habia nadie...pero no quiera encontrarse con Ron, todavía estaba muy mal. Pero no tuvo mucha suerte... apenas piso el suelo de la sala Comun alguien se levanto del sillon y dio media vuelta...era nada mas y nada menos que, Ron. A Hermione el corazón le empezó a latir a 100 por hora, tenia ganas de largarse a llorar de vuelta o salir corriendo para arriva.

buenos dias, Hermione- dijo Ron con la voz ronca, parecía que se hubiera estado durmiendo allí – porque no viniste a comer ayer? Te enojaste?

me quede dormida – dijo la chica muy cortante, pasando por su ladotratando de controlarsepara no abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro.

mentira Hermione! Ya se que te enojaste conmigo por lo que dije ayer!

y como no queres que me enoje! Queres que me sienta super contenta de saber que a vos no te importa un kongo si viene Malfoy y me viola y me deja con cuatrillizos?

no digas eso! – grito Ron rojo de colera – estaba enojado por eso actue asi Hermione...yo no permitiria que Malfoy te tocara, y lo saves muy bien...

bueno ayer me dijiste que no te peleabas con Malfoy para defenderme...- dijo ella tristona.

no puedo creer que me creas esoo! ...es...es mas que obvio que yo te defiendo! No... no quiero que Malfoy te pisotee y diga lo que quiera de vos! – dijo esta vez colorado pero no de rabia.

Hermione sintió un gran alivio...y tuvo que disimular una sonrisa...la defendia! Habia dicho que la defendia! Habia que grabar ese momento! Y ella muy tonta le habia creido lo otro! ''hayy ron cuanto te amooo'' pensaba .

entonces...lo de ayer era mentira?- dijo trantanto de sonar difícil.

c claro! Pense que bueno...siendo tan inteligente, sabias que no lo dije en serio...

buenopara mi fue muy en serio...entonces...me prometes que no le vas a pelear mas?

voy a hacer un intento - dijo el con una sonrisa hermosa que Hermione no pudo resistir y sentia que se desmayaba.

sabias? Me levante temprano solo para hablarte...viste que bueno que soy?

claro claro..- decia Hermione sintiéndose la mujer mas feliz de todo el universo.

y tuve suerte que eras vos...mira si era una piva de 7 y yo me levantaba del sillon de esa forma- dijo Ron obviando lo ultimo que dijo Hermione mientras ella se reia

– vamos a desayunar?- dijo la castaña .

si si dale...

A si que los dos prefectos salieron por el retrato y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia el gran comedor, Hermione lo sentia muy cerca sullo, su corazón iba a arrancarse del pecho en cualquier momento. Tenía unas ganas enormes de tomarlo de la mano pero sabia que no podia, ''porque me tenia que enamorar de vos Ronald Weasley? No podia enamorarme de...Seumus, Dean?'' La chica buscaba algun tema de que hablar pero no encontraba ninguno y se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

que suerte que es sabado no? –preguntó Ron.

si pero igual tengo que hacer algunas cosas...

siempre tenes que hacer algunas cosas que son para los dos meses que vienen, porque no te divertis un poco?

mentira! no lo hago para los dos meses que vienen – se defendió Hermione – lo que tengo que hacer es un trabajo practico de Artimancia y la tarea de Historia nada mas...

pero lo de historia es para el jueves...

pero no quiero atrasarme con la otra tarea...

sos de terror...-decia Ron.

Por lo menos soy or-ga-ni-za-da

¬¬

Llegaron al Gran Comedor justo a tiempo porque quien sabe si se armaba otra pelea. En El Gran Comedor no habia nadie salvo...Luna Lovegood y algunos profesores. Ron hizo una mueca de desprecio y tomo a Hermione fuertemente de la mano,la cual casi se desmaya aunque Ron la habia tomado bruscamente y la habia sentado enseguida en la mesa de Griffindor. ''esto es mucho para un día'' pensaba con una sonrisa que trataba de disimular. Ron aún la tomaba de la mano y muy rojo se dio cuanta de lo que hacia y la soltó.

Perdon Herm...es que no me aguanto a Luna y ahora seguro va a venir a hablar conmigo y te agarre asi y bue...

No importa...-dijo Hermione un poco desilusionada pero contenta igual, en eso viene Luna Lovegood sin importale nada.

Hola- dijo ella mirando especialmente a Ron y Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse un poquitin (bueno mucho) celosa.

Hola- dijo Ron a regañadientes y Hermione solo le hizo un gesto. La rubia se sento delante de ellos pero sin dejar de mirar a Ron.

La disimulación te la debo – dijo Hermione en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que Ron escuchara y se riera.

Y como te va en la escuela Ron?- le pregunto Luna sin darse cuenta de nada y saltando con cualquier tema, como hacia siempre.

Bien...creo...- dijo muy cortante.

A mi bien...justamente la semana pasada tuve una prueba---

Y Luna empezó a hablar y a hablar que a Heremione se le fueron las ganas de comer...y cuando Luna ya estaba terminando el Gran salón ya se llenaba de Gente...

y hoy me levante temprano pensando que podia escabullirme al bosque porque mi padre me a dicho...

mira ahí esta Harry, Hermione- dijo Ron- vamos a...saludarlo...

Y Ron volvió a tomar de la mano a Hermione y los dos se fueron hacia donde estaba Harry.

donde estaban?- preguntó Harry pero Hermione no podia responder porque estaba muy anonada.

Nos despertamos temprano y Luna Lovegood nos dio el discurso mas largo de la vida- dijo Ron bruscamente- no la soporto mas! Es que no se da cuenta de que no me gusta?

Y ahí fue cuando Hermione salió de su trance y se acordo...hace un mes atrás Luna le habia confesado sus sentimientos a Ron que lo amaba mucho y no se que otros cuentos mas...Ron siempre le repite que no le gusta que no puede pasar nada que no la ama pero fue un dia de mala suerte que Hermione encontró a Ron besando se con Luna...(el corazon de Hermione latió fuertemente)

FLASH BACK

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente en su cuarto su corazon estaba partido no en dos si no en 8... ''esa hija de puta de Luna ''pensaba'' beso a MI Ron!''

La puerta se abrió y entro Ginny

Hermioneee!

Andate Ginny….

No vas a llorar porque la pelotuda de Luna Lovegood beso a mi mas boludo hermano….

Ginny si yo los viii!

Pero vos escuchaste de la mismísima boca de mi hermano que no le gustaba Luna y que le resultaba super insoportable!

Ya se pero quien sabeee...

Hermioneeeeee! Me pones nerviosa! Mira,...Luna agarro a mi hermano y le dio un beso! Cuando se separo de ella vos habias visto todo!

Que tu hermano no la beso?

Eso es lo que me dijo mientras se lavaba la boca hace unos minutos...

La castaña levanto el rostro y Ginny le limpio las lagrimas

yo estoy cien por ciento segura de que Ron esta muerto por vos...pero los dos son TAN lentos ...

tenes pruebas?

Te mira como si fueras la diosa del universo, se pone celoso de cualquiera que te mire, toque, hable bien de vos etc, se pone rojo cuando se tocan , cuando se miran...

Eso no quiere decir nada!

Ginny la miro con los ojos abiertos, se echo a reir y dijo

sos ehh?- y se fue de la habitación dejando a una Hermione mucho mejor pero confusa...

FIN FLASH BACK

Hermione sonrisó al saber que Ron ya si la queria ver.

jaja bueno hasta que no tengas novia no te va a dejar de molestar- dijo Harry-...asi que cuidado HermioDIGO...

Hermione se puso toda roja al igual que Ron mientras Harry reia...


	3. todos los dias terminan iguales

. sarah-keykomira vsos querias el proximo muy pronto y aca esta:Pse nota que estaba sin hacer nada un sabado? jeje:P si si soy de Argentina:P todos me reconocen por las malas palabras y la forma de hablar...como le dije a ILoveWeasleys tienen que decir malas palabras...:P  
cervatillajaja te gusto lo de la disimulacion te la debo?jaja Hermione e siente un odio particular jeje:P muchas gracias cervatilla.  
Roselymuchas gracias Rosely...espero que te gusten mis demas capitulos...todavia no se cuantos van a hacer ...creo que pocos...:P y lo continue rapido el 3 :P

BiAnK rAdClIfFe jaja si Hermione se cree cualquier cosa...epro en el amor todos lo hacen, no? te gusto el final del anterior? a mi tmb...jeje Harry no es ningun bobo sabe muy bien:P  
ILoveWeasleys si soy de Argentina:P jeje tienen que tener un vocabulario de malas palabras tienen 16 años! muchas gracias pr tu opinion:P  
LunaPotter1 muchas gracias:P que raro que te gusto mas el otro porque hable un poco mal del Luna...bueno en realidad Hermione...y como tu coso es Luna Potter...pero no creo que haya otra ofensa a Luna...creo...  
LauWG: jeje muchas gracias por tu opinion:P espero poder terminarlo pronto pasa que la semana pasada tuve unas pruebas y aprobecho ahora para hacer:P

Esa tarde, Hermione se encontraba en la sala común leyendo el libro de Historia, ya había echo toda su tarea y como se había entretenido con el libro empezó a leer...los chicos se había ido a entrenar Quidditch, este año Harry era el capitán y estaba muy estricto. Sin embargo, Hermione pensaba en Ron aun leyendo...y no podía concertarse...''antes no me pasaba esto...ahora pienso el cuádruplo en el...antes si me podía concentrar en un libro...'' pensaba la chica leyendo tres veces la misma línea'' es que antes era un me gusta...ahora es un lo amo,.,.,.,de verdad lo amo...demasiado...'' pensando todo esto la puerta del retrato se abrió y allí entraban Harry, Ron, Ginny y los demás integrantes del equipo, todos mojados, y llenos de barro.

...la próxima vez practicaremos algunos amagos...el miércoles los quiero en la cancha después de clases...si?- decía Harry limpiando su preciada escoba. Nadie respondió, por el frío o porque no tenían ganas...

Hola Hermione- dijo Ron fijándose en ella. '' no puedo creerlo el único que se dio cuenta de que estoy acá...que dulce,es igual de lindo todo embarrado''

hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa y volvió a su lectura,pero sabia que no podía concentrarse con el chico que mas amaba detrás de ella observándola. Escucho como todos subían las escaleras a sus habitaciones y escuchó la voz de Ron.

nos vamos a bañar...ahora volvemos...

de acuerdo- dijo Hermione mas contenta de que Ron le avisara esas cosas bobas.

Unos minutos después Ron y Harry estaban bañados y limpios hablando con Hermione del partido, entonces se acercan Seumus, Dean y Neville y se unen a la conversación, para mala suerte de Hermione que tenia una agradable charla con Ronnie (pobre Harry siempre lo saltea...pero así es el amor jaja) en eso tmb vienen Parvati y Lavender con una chica de 7 que muchos de los chicos esquivaban,..Hermione aceptaba que era fea chica pero era muy simpática.

che che, que tal un verdad consecuencia?- preguntó Lavender siempre tan atrevida. ( para los que no saben el verdad consecuencia es un juego de preguntas y prendas esas cosas bobas que todos hacemos con los chicos y las chicas, como armar besos, picos y preguntas tipicas como '' quien te gusta?'')

dale dale- dijo Seumus que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lavender

Todos se pusieron en ronda y Harry preguntó.:

quien empieza?

yo yo! – dijo Dean muy animado- bien...Parvati...verdad o consecuencia?

Hermione observó a una Parvati pensativa..a la castaña no le gustaba mucho el juego...ella siempre lo observaba y una vez que jugo se tuvo que dar un pico con Dean, lo cual provocó que Ron se enojara con ella y con Dean aún mas...

verdad- dijo Parvati decidida.

Bueno...imaginate que estas encerrada en un cuarto...y solo tenes tres salidas...en una puerta esta Ernie Macmillan esperadote para darte un beso, en otra Justin Finch-Fenchley y en otra Draco Malfoy...por donde decidís pasar?

Todos se rieron de las ocurrencias de Dean que siempre hacia buenas preguntas.

bueno...ninguno me gusta, pero...Ernie es un Looser recibido, Justin es un nenito de mama, y Draco es un hijo de puta pero esta bueno...así que elijo a Draco...

Algunos se rieron de las descripciones de Parvati, que eran pura verdad pero otros hicieron expresión de asco al pensar en Draco.

bueno ahora elijo a ..Mary... (mary es la chica de 7 que estaba ahí de colada)- Mary verdad o consecuencia?

Los chicos miraron hacia otro lado y Mary dijo con su sonrisa chueca

verdad...

Y todos los hombres suspiraron aliviados ( jaja re malos )

bueno...quien te gusta? – dijo Parvati.

Tengo que decirlo? Hay...Sam Campbell – dijo refiriéndose a un chico de 7 que era un rompecorazones- bueno...ahora voy yo...mmmm...vos ...pelirrojo- dijo refiriéndose obvio a Ron- verdad o consecuencia?

Hermione se quedó dura...si Ron decía verdad era obvio que le iban a preguntar ''de quien gustas?'' y si decía consecuencia tendría que besar a alguien... que podía ser ella o...Lavender y Parvati...se mordió el labio...bueno ellas saben que me gusta se retirarían si tendrían que besarlo...espero...

consecuencia- dijo Ron. (y miro de disimulo a Hermione...obvio que esta no se dio cuenta porque es media lela...de onda...:P)

bueno...tenes que darte un beso con...

El corazón de Hermione dejo de palpitar por esos mini segundos...

Lavender

La chica se quedó como plato...Nunca voy a besar a Ron, grabátelo en la cabeza Herm...La chica miró a Lavender que se había quedado como plato tmb.

te animas Ron?- pregunto Mary- si te retiras sos un cagon...

jaja es verdad- rió Dean.

Le pareció que Ron tragó saliva...''por favor Lavender retirate...'' pensaba Herm.

y...? que esperan?- preguntaba Mary.

En ese momento, Hermione deseó horcar a Mary...siempre le había caído bien ...pero ella no tenía la culpa no sabía que le gustaba Ron.

Lavender se hacercó y Ron tmb lo hizo lentamente mirando el suelo.

'' no lo puedo creer...Lavender no lo hagas no lo hagas...''

Sus bocas se iban acercando y Hermione se estaba muriendo de tristeza..

''HOLA!... ESTOY ACA LAVENDER NO LO BESES!''

Demasiado tarde...sus bocas estaban unidas, ellos estaban separados pero sus bocas no...eso había sido suficiente para Hermione, no quería ver como Ron el chico que mas amaba besaba a su amiga...miró a otro lado pero no se retiro porque quedaría muy obvio que le gustaba Ron. Escuchó que el beso termino y todos empezaron ''uHHuHuH'' . Hermione volvió a mirar, sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas. Ron estaba mirando el suelo y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Lavender la miraba.

'' no puedo creer que me haya echo esto es mi amiga''. El relojito de pulsera marcó las 7, Hermione se levantó y dijo cubriéndose la cara con el pelo...

creo que es hora de ir a comer...yo voy para el Gran Salón- se dio media vuelta y se fue y escuchó que Parvati decía:

si tiene razón vamos...

Hermione salió de la Sala Común y empezó a correr por el pasillo mientras lloraba hasta el baño.. se miro al espejo '' siempre lo mismo llorando por Ron...Lavender no puede ser tan forra de besarlo! Adelante mío! No puedo creerlo!...y Ron...claro que le importa a el si gusto de el? Se besa a cualquiera...¬¬ '' Hermione se limpió un poco las lagrimas y salió hacia el Gran Comedor. Ron y Harry no había llegado, así que se sentó en la punta donde no la distinguirían, pero no podía comer, se le había cerrado el estómago, tenía ganas de llorar de vuelta y gritarle a Lavender en la cara y Darle una cachetada a Ron y al mismo tiempo un beso para demostrarle que ella besaba mejor, ''celosa de mi propia amiga...'' Se levantó y los divisó comiendo a Harry y a Ron con Dean . Ron estaba parado buscando a alguien entre la mesa . '' me estará buscando a mi o a la perra de Lavender?'' A si que Hermione paso de desapercibido y salió del Gran Comedor, allí empezó a correr hacia la Sala Común sin importarle nada... '' todos los días terminan igual...llorando por Ron...'' pensaba mientras lloraba aún más fuerte.


	4. Todo arreglado

como estoy escribiendo! este fin de semana estuve a full...pero mañana devuelta a la escuela ¬¬

contesto los reviews mas organizadamente que la otra vez:

**cervatilla**  
jaja yo ahora digo que le pegaria pero despues no me animo como vos jeje:P yo no sabria que hacer...yo tmb esperaria una disculpa...o algo asi...o algunos chocolates jeje:P gracias por leer mi fic:P

**LauWG  
**a todos les da pena Herm...pero siempre esta el final feliz:P espero que te sigan gustando las demas historias:P mcuhas gracias por tu apoyo:P

**sarah-keyko**  
siempre llorando por Ron es verdad...los hombres son un poco brutos capas:P y Lavender puede ser media malita pero a ella le gusta Seumus y Mary ella fue la culpable jejela meti de colada porque la verdad no sabia a quien poner que no sepa que a Hermione le gusta Ron, asi que no podia poner a Ginny...:P gracias por tu opinion:P y yo tmb espero continuarlo pronto **LunaPotter1**  
: jaja si pobre Hermione pero todas sufrimos por amor...o no? o soy la unica boba? jaja y sobre Luna no se si va a aparecer va creo que si...depende de lo que se me ocurra:P espero que te siga gustando el fic...muchas gracias:P

gracias a todas y a los que leen y no dejan reviews por leer mi fic:P

**H**ermione entro a la Sala Común y no había nadie por suerte, subió las escaleras a su habitación pero cuando entró no tuvo mucha suerte, allí estaba Lavender y Parvati.

sabia que ibas a venir- dijo Lavender.

Hermione no le hizo caso, la miro con desprecio y se acostó en su cama y cerro las cortinas.

oh por dios! Una cortina me separa de Hermione... dijo Lavender sarcásticamente, y abrió las cortinas.

Andáte...por que no te vas con Ron, eh?- dijo la castaña enojada pero con la voz llorosa.

Hermione sabes que no me gusta Ron!

Y para que lo besaste?

Por el juego!

Pero en frente mío! Y sabes que lo amo mas que a nadie! Porque lo besaste Lavender? Sabes que lindo es ver a una de tus amigas besarse con el pive que mas te gusta!

Hermione yo pensé que Mary iba a decirte a vos! Pero ella no sabe que te gusta! Y si me retiraba todos iban a pensar que soy una cagona!...

Y además lo hiciste para darle un poco de celos a Seumus...-agregó Parvati.

No sos de gran ayuda, parvati ¬¬ –espetó Lavender.

Entonces, es mas importante tu reputación que tu amiga?- dijo Hermione enojadísima.

No Herm! Pero el tmb se pudiera haber retirado!

El es un hombre, los hombres son muy orgullosos para retirarse- dijo Parvati desde lejos.

Calláte Parv!- le gritó Lavender.

no me importa Lavender, besaste a Ron adelante mío! Y después me miras de reojo! Crees que no me lastimaste? No pensaste en las consecuencias?te olvidaste que estaba ahí! Ya me hiciste sufrir bastante- y de verdad la había lastimado...y si Ron se había enganchado con Lavender? Ella se moriría! Y quien sabe si Lavender se enamoraría de el? Después de lo que le hizo.

tenes razón Herm...no tendría que haberlo besado...

yo me hubiera retirado- dijo Parvati.

te dije que te calles! Bueno...seguía...no lo tendría que haber besado...soy una boluda...yo...tenes razón..no merezco llamarme tu amiga si te hice eso---perdón Hermione- ''con un perdón no alcanza'' pensaba Hermione. Escucho que Lavender se iba de la habitación seguida de unos pasos que eran de Parvati.

Hermione se puso el pijama, y se acostó en la cama aún llorando ''si me hubieran dicho que besara a Seumus no lo hubiera echo...osea estaría bueno ver que hace Ron al respecto pero se que mi amiga se enojaría...'' después pensó en Ron...no había razón para pelearse con el...si el quería besar a Lavender era cosa de el, y aunque a Hermione le doliera no tenía ninguna excusa para pelearse con el..." me hago un poco mas distante de el...eso voy a hacer---a ver si así me lo olvido...'' Se quedó toda la noche pensando en eso y no se pudo dormir hasta las 2 de la mañana, ni siquiera cuando quiso hacerse la dormida cuando vinieron Parvati y Lavender se durmió.

Al otro día ni Lavender ni Parvati estaban, así que se preparo y bajo las escaleras, allí estaba Harry.

Buenos días Harry- dijo ella tratando de sonar común, como todos los días.

Buenos días – contestó este.

Y Ron?

Esta arriba ahora baja...que paso ayer Hermione, no comiste con nosotros?

Comí con...Ginny- dijo ella- hace mucho que no hablaba con ella...

Ahho—otra cosa...--te enojaste con Lavcnder?- preguntó el chico.

Porque me preguntas?

Porque la vi bajar las escaleras llorando...con Parvati.

A Hermione le dio un poco de pena...dije poco, no? Pero aún seguía enojada...La chica no respondió a la pregunta de Harry porque justo bajó Ron las escaleras.

ahh Hermione! Donde estabas ayer que no comiste con nosotros?

Comí con tu hermana, algún problema?- dijo ella un poco fría pero tratando de sonar normal.

Em...no ninguno...

Hermione miraba sus labios, los labios que ayer por la noche habían tocado los labios de su ex amiga. Bajó la cabeza y esquivó su mirada todo el día.

Ya habían pasado tres días de que Hermione no se hablaba con Lavender, y se distanciaba de Ron, pero seguía sin olvidarlo, su amor por el era demasiado para olvidárselo así como así... entonces lo pensó bien...'' Lavender es mi amiga, y yo me enoje por ella por el chico que mas amo en la tierra...y no a pasado nada, quiero decir Ron no empezó a salir con ella y no dio señas de que le gusta...capas...solo fue el juego ...capas...no tendría que ser tan dura con Lavender...'' (todo esto lo pensaba en su habitación) entonces fue cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Lavender, sola. La chica se acercó a su cama, y tomó su bufanda y cuando se estaba yendo, Hermione la frenó.

Lavender...

Que pasa?

Yo...no te gusta Ron , no?

Hermione! Vos y Parvati mas que nadie saben que AMO a Seumus fue...solo un beso estúpido! Y no quiero perder tu amistad por eso

Yo...reflexione y llegue a la misma conclusión...bueno...no es tu culpa dentro de todo, podrías haberte retirado, pero después todos te cargarían y ...te entiendo... y...no voy a arruinar esta amistad por un beso ...

Lavender sonrió y se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó fuerte, la castaña tmb lo hizo.

decí la verdad, te faltaban mis bromas y mis consejos, no?

Obviamente- dijo Hermione mientras reía.

Y decime...que pasa con Ron? Te enojaste?

No tengo una razón para enojarme con el, porque es su vida y puede hacer lo que a el se le cante, no tiene porque importarle si a mi me duele...pero estuve un poco distante...

pero vos sos pelotuda! Se nota que faltaba yo! Pero anda a disculparte con el, YA! Sabes que hizo? El hoy vino a hablarme...me dijo que si te había visto y me comentó de que lo esquivabas mucho...esta mal Herm...

en serio?

Te lo juro por el hermoso de Seumus, que creo que se enojo con Ron jejeje algo parecido a lo nuestro, no?- Lavender pasó por su lado y cuando ya estaba por irse Hermione la frenó devuelta

y como besa?- dijo algo envidiosa

demasiado bien, pero aún no probé a Seumus...-dijo con una sonrisa- y mejor que ya le vayas diciendo a Ron que te gusta...el esta que explota por vos...- y se fue.

Así que Hermione se miró al espejo se acomodó el pelo, y cuando decidió que estaba bien linda bajó las escaleras. En La sala común había algunos chicos haciendo deberes, pero ni Harry ni Ron. '' Capas están en el Gran salón '', Bajó pero hacia el Gran salón o comedor como quieran decirle pero tmp estaban allí, salió afuera, hacía un frió impresionante, estaba por volver cuando una mano la tomó del hombro, era Ronnie (L).

Hermione, quería hablarte- dijo este serio, la chica se asusto un poco de su forma de hablar pero le dijo:

Claro, yo tmb quería hablarte...bueno, primero vos...

Mira, no se me dio la impresión de que me estabas esquivando estos últimos días...y ...no me da mucha gracia...

No Ron discúlpame, tuve algunos problemas personales que están arreglados, nada mas...yo venía a disculparme por tratarte así...no tenías la culpa...

Pensé que te habías enojado...

Perdón- repitió Hermione – sabes Ron...yo quería, terminar un poco de pelearnos porque...me duele pelearme con vos y que no nos hablemos...

Si...bueno a mi tmp me gusta...pero creo que somos así...pero ya somos grandes y tendríamos que dejarnos de pelear por boludeces, no?- dijo el chico mirando a otro lado y Hermione vio sus orejas coloradas.

me parece perfecto- dijo ella sonriente, Ron volvió a mirarla y sus ojos se cruzaron, La chica estaba atrapada por ese color azul, no podía despegar sus ojos de el, se podría derrumbar el colegio entero, podrían venir millones de mortífagos pero nada la separaría de sus ojos...

espero que haya gustado...

**La PiTuCa**


	5. un poco de ayuda

Perdon por la tardanza.-.-.tuve muchas pruebas estas dos ultimas semans.-..-.porque ya saben.-.se terminaba el trimestre...pero ahora estoy libre:D

Bueno.-.-.muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia a todos los que me dejan reviews.-.:P acepto consejos.-.etc.etc...despues de este vienen dos capitulos que no seria songfic.-.-.porque el fic no es de una cancion .-.-.el capitulo seria de una cancion.-.-.bue.-.ustedes entiendes...

Ya estaba asomándose Febrero, bueno.-.-.ya era febrero.-.-.primero exactamente, y... como empezarlo ? Bueno.-.-.leyendo un libro...La única que pensó en eso fue Hermione Granger. Ella estaba ''concentrada'' leyendo un libro, bastante grandecito, mientras pensaba..-.pero no en el libro.-.-.

Y leía:

''Los mermatopodos (criatura que acabo de inventar) cuando realmente se enojan o están angustiados, toman un color anaranjado, como pelirrojo''

hayyy pelirrojo como Ron- pensaba la chica dando un suspiro.-.-todas las palabras de este libro, me hacen acordar a el.-.-hasta el libro de pociones me hace acordar a el.-.-.-.hayy----pensaba con otro suspiro.

Hermione.-.-susurró alguien.

La chica se volteo, esa voz le sonaba conocida pero no recordaba de quien.

acá boluda!- repitió.

Hermione miró para el otro lado, y entre unas estanterías de libros.-.-estaba Seumus.

eh----yo no soy ninguna boluda-respondió la chica pero en forma de broma..

Seumus se acercó y se sentó en frente de ella.-.-.parecía nervioso.

quien murió?- dijo Hermione tratando de tomar un tono serio.

Yo.-.-.-.vine para que me ayudes.-.-.

Con?

Bueno.-.-es para que me des consejos con alguien.-.-

Con quien?

Yo...quiero decirle a ...a Lavender queee----------la amo...

Hayyyyyyyy – dijo Hermione muerta de amor, soñando que era Ron y se lo decía a ella.- y porque no se lo decís?

Es que seguro me va a rechazar! Y eso seria desastroso,.-.-.me sentiría re mal.-.-y .-.-no tengo oportunidad.-.-además me resulta muy difícil hablarle.-.-

pero si te corresponde!- decía Hermione pensando que Lavender estaba súper enamorada de Seumus.

no lo se.-.-.el punto es que quiero que me ayudes..-.-para que ella se valla dando cuenta y después PAMP! Le digo que la amo.-.-que te parece?

Me parece medio innecesario.-.-.podrías ir ahora y decirle.-.estoy segura.-.

No ahora no! Ahora me pegaría una cachetada se le digo eso.-.mejor .-.el día de san Valentín.-..-

Hayyy siii! Así es mas romántico!

Em.-.-claro.-.-decía Seumus sin entender mucho.-.-.ahora...yo te voy a pedir un poco de ayuda.-.si? vos.-.me ayudarías?

Claro!

Ósea te elegí a vos porque sos amiga de ella, y tenes cerebro.-.no como Parvati que .-.no es tonta,pero ...bue ..no se

Te entiendo...

Bueno...entonces...asunto arreglado?

Por supuesto

Seumus se levantó y cuando ya estaba por marcharse le dijo:

ah! Y no le digas nada a ella, por favor!

seumus te va a decir que te ama!- le comunicaba Hermione dos minutos después a Lavender ( ahhh re hija de puta jajajaja)

seumus me ama! No te lo puedo creer.-.-.! cuando.-..como.-.-.-donde? Que paso!

estaba en la biblioteca y bueno me dijo que te iba a decir que te ama, en el día de san Valentín.-.y que te iba como a dar pista para que vos te vallas dando cuenta y que yo le iba a dar consejos.-.-.!

hayyy Lavender! Imagínate!- decía mas contenta que ella su amiga Parvati.

Hay, yo me muero, me muero.-.-.! seumus me ama!---

si si bueno tranquila.-.-.no le vallas a decir nada...me dijo que no te contara.-.-

esta bien...

trata de ser común...como si no supieras nada...

bueno bueno...

Pero Lavender no cumplió...apenas bajaron ella fue directamente hacia Seumus con una sonrisa inmensa, diciendo que nadie la había invitado a pasar el día para san Valentín, aun—recalcando el invitado y aun.

La primer semana paso muy rápido, y Hermione deseaba que Ron la invitara el 14 para ir a Hogsmead o a algún lado, pero con el...

El trío estaba sentado en un banco en el patio cuando Harry salió con el tema:

ya tiene pensado que hacer el 14?- pregunto como si tendría todo preparado.

No.-.-para mi Será un día común...- dijo Ron, lo que a Hermione no le calló nada bien.

No invitaras a nadie?- recalcó Harry.

podrías invitarme a mi!- dijo una voz por atrás del trío, era Luna lovegood.

Dejate de joder Luna...invitaría a cualquier persona, menos a vos.-..-

Oohh vamos Ronnieee...por que no?

Porque ...uno...no te banco...dos...eres insoportable...tres...no me gustas...cuatro...estas LOCA!

Hermione y Harry se tapaban la boca para no reírse...Luna, un poco triste, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

sos muy duro con ella- le dijo Hermione tratando de sonar enojada, pero estaba súper contenta.

que se joda...-dijo el chico...

Hermione!- gritó Seumus.

La chica se dio vuelta...

yo...tenemos que hablar----

ahora vuelvo...-dijo Hermione dejando a un Ron confundido y un poco celoso y a un Harry extrañado tmb...

Seumus y Hermione se alejaron de la multitud.

escuchame...estuve hablando con Lavender, parece que no tiene pareja...te parece que la invite ahora?

Hace lo que quieras...-dijo Hermione- yo te diría que si...

Esta bien...entonces...ahora la invito y le digo...y ...como le digo?

Discúlpame Lav, te gustaría venir conmigo...no se a Hogsmead el día de san Valentín?

Buenísimo

Creo que era muy difícil..- dijo sarcásticamente la chica...

Gracias.-.-ahora.-...-dijo el chico observando por encima del hombro de la chica- donde esta?

Como donde esta?- dijo Hermione sin entender, ella se voltio y en el patio solo estaban, Harry y Ron en el banco (este ultimo giró la cabeza cuando Hermione miro), unas chicas de griffindor de 3 cerca de un árbol, otras de Ravenclaw por ahí. Luna llorando en la otra punta, y algunos chicos de slytherin.

Estaban allí al lado de las de Ravenclaw.-..-desaparecieron...

Capas entraron al castillo- dijo Hermione- mucho tiempo no tuvieron porque hablamos poco, así que o están en la mitad de la escalera de caracol o--

Y bueno vamos!- dijo Seumus, tomó de la muñeca a Hermione y entraron al castillo.

Para que me trajiste? – le preguntó Hermione irritada.

Para que la busques conmigo!

''por dios...'' pensaba la chica, abrieron la puerta del Gran Comedor, y vieron a Parvati y Lavender que se estaban sentando en la mesa de Griffindor.

listo...ahora te podes ir si queres...- Seumus soltó a Hermione, esta se dio cuenta que no era el mismo tacto que tenía Ron, tan suave, delicado, tan.-.-.tan de Ron...

Se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Ron que había entrado al Comedor.

que hacías con Seumus?- preguntó con un tono de celos que a Hermione le encantó.

Nada que te importe- contestó pasando por su lado, saliendo hacia el vestíbulo, allí vio que Harry estaba en la puerta de entrada.

Si que me importa.-.-que te dijo?- protestó Ron.

Un tema mío y de el- contestó, le encantaba ponerlo celoso. Empezó a subir las escaleras de caracol y Ron la siguió.

De que tema?

Hay Ron, sos un pesado..-.-.dejame en paz, si? Es un problema de SEUMUS y MIO...- dijo ya un poco harta, pero viendo con satisfacción su cara roja de cólera.

Ron no preguntó mas, se quedó allí parado, bajo las escaleras y se juntó con Harry.

Hermione siguió caminando sola, pensando que capas había sido muy dura con el.-.pero era un metiche.,...pero era tan lindo.-.pero un pesado.-.-pero.-.-.taaaan buenoo.-.-.''hay Hermione basta! '' parecía que una parte de su cuerpo decía que era un imbecil, y la otra GRAN parte lo amaba, lo adoraba, etc ,etc...

Llegó a la sala común y allí estaba su mejor amiga, Ginny.

hola Gin.-. andas?

Hola Herm! Todo bien.-.-.y vos?

Hermione se sentó en el sillón al lado de ella y la miró a los ojos, le encantaba hacerlo, porque le recordaban a los de Ron...después de todo eran hermanos.-.-

bueno...masomenos...acabo de ''enojarme'' con tu hermano.-.ósea discutimos...no se si se enojo creo que si.-.-.

todos los días es lo mismo.-.-.porque no se lo decís y me dejas de joder? – decía Ginny...

es que no puedo Gin! No gusta de mi!-----mejor...callarme...

Hermione el SI gusta de vos.-.no solo gusta esta re contra enamorado de vos! Pero los dos son tan boludos...que creen que no se corresponden y no se lo van a decir hasta que.-.-bue.-.-no se.-.-.

Hermione no hizo caso a lo que le dijo, en eso entran Harry y Ron. El morocho se acerca a ellas, pero el pelirrojo no., sube a su habitación.

hola chicas---dijo este viendo tmb que Ron subía.

Hola Harry – dijo Ginny.

Que le pasa a Ron?- preguntó Hermione, preocupada, al parecer si se había enojado.

Creo que se enojó con vos.-.-.

Por que?

Ni idea.--.-pero creo saber por que...

Por?- pregunto Ginny.

Cosa de el.-.-.dijo Harry y el tmb subió las escaleras.

Ahh que bien! Ahora Ron se enojó conmigo!

Porque!- seguía preguntando Ginny.

yo que se!1 creo que se enojo porque no le quería decir de que hablaba con Seumus...

no se puede enojar por eso!

Parece que si---

Espera.-.-.que hacías hablando con Seumus?

Y Hermione empezó a contarle la historia desde el principio, donde Seumus pedía su ayuda.

jaja yo creo que esta celoso porque piensa que tenes onda con Seumus, y el con vos jajaja- empezó a reírse la pelirroja.

nooo.-.-.-.-.o si?- preguntó Hermione tmb divertida, mira si el tarado de Ron había pensado eso...

seguro! Si esta re atrás tuyo! ...

¬¬ no se...capas se enojo porque no le quise decir...bueno...espero que no siga así por mucho tiempo...

Ginny hizo una mueca, lo cual no le gusto nada a la castaña----

Pero Hermione no estaba en lo cierto...el enojo de Ron duro todo el día siguiente...y ya se estaba poniendo mal...Por Ejemplo.. en la clase de pociones no le quiso pasar las aletas de pescado, tmp le dejo que la ayudara en la tarea de transformaciones, y cuando caminaban el lo hacia del lado de Harry, y solo hablaba con este...

Pero lo que de verdad la hizo sentir mal fue cuando estaba saliendo de aritmancia y yendo hacia Herbologia y encontró a Ron hablando con Hanna Abott...lo cual no le gustó mucho...cuando la chica se alejó, le dijo de buena forma:

de que hablaban?

Eso no te importa...es tema MIO y de HANNA...- recalcó Ron...-nadie te llamo...- le contesó de mala manera...Hermione casi se pone a llorar, pero se contuvo...Ron la miró de una forma extraña...como que le daba pena y rabia a la vez.

Esta bien...- dijo la castaña con la voz ahogada.

Hermione se dio vuelta y se alejo lo mas posible de el...


	6. el inmaduro pero dulce de Ron

El otro día no mejoró--.-.-.Hermione había confirmado que Ron no gustaba de ella..-.-.si no le hablaba nada.-.-no quería reconciliarse y no le había ni dicho porque se había enojado.-.-.aunque Parvati, Lavender y Ginny pensaban que era porque estaba mucho tiempo con Seumus..-.-.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos sola, porque ni con Harry podía estar...cuando hablaba con este aparecía Ron y se iban los dos juntos.-.-.y Hermione no prefería ir. Así que ahora estaba un poco mas sola, si no fuera por Parvati y Lavender.-.-.

En el aula, Ron y Harry se sentaban alejados de ella, aunque el morocho no quería. Sin embargo, no dejaba de notar que Ron la miraba sin parar...se sentía confusa.-.-.y no soportaba que lo hiciera...tenia que hablar con el...no sabia como, pero no podía seguir así...

Su cara era de pura tristeza, hasta esa noche no pudo dormir sabiendo que Ron la odiaba.-.-o eso pensaba---la clase terminó justo a tiempo, porque Hermione se estaba largando a llorar, así que echo a correr hacia el baño de chicas. De verdad estaba muy triste, si Ron se había enojado con ella, por lo menos que le diga por que! No sabia exactamente que sentía, era una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, angustia y sobre todo...amor.-.-.-..todo el tiempo llorando por el, todo lo hago por el...vivo solo porque el existe...de verdad lo amo para estar sacrificándome tanto, para llorar tanto y solo por el...y a el que le importa? El cuando quiere se enoja conmigo..total...le resbala lo que yo sienta...pero recordó que el dijo que no le gustaba que no se hablaran.-.-.claro cuando ella se enoja con el no le gusta que no se hablen...pero cuando el se enoja con ella si. De rabia, agarró el anillo de su dedo y lo tiró en el piso del baño...no supo exactamente por que.-.-.ni siquiera tenia algo que ver con Ron. Lo tomó desesperada, como si hubiera lastimado a un animal y se lo volvió a poner en el dedo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, así que salió del baño lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió para la cabaña de Hawgrid

Por la tarde, se encerró en su habitación a llorar, Parvati y Lavender le decian que tenia que hablar con el...que no podia ser tan idiota para enojarse con ella por cierta estupidez!( según ellas porque estaba mucho tiempo con Seumus, pero Hermione lo negaba, decía que era algo muy idiota) Y que eso comprobaba que a Ron le gustaba Hermione.-.-.pero ella no les hacia caso, seguia llorando.

te juro que voy a ir y le voy a romper toda la cara a ese pelotudo de Ron!

No Lav, no hagas nada- decia Hermione con la voz llorosa...-es tiempo de que lo olvide!

Hermione no seas boba! El esta atrás tuyo! Vas a perder tu oportunidad!

EL NO ESTA ATRÁS MIO, Y NO LO VA A ESTAR!- gritó desesperada, y volvió a tirarse en su cama a llorar.

La puerta se abrió y entro Ginny que parecia bastante enojada.

gorda y flaca, vallanse de aca- ordenó Ginny bastante molesta, no es que le cayeran mal, pero parecía bastante enojada.

Me dijiste gorda?- decía Lavender mientras salia de la habitación con Parvati y las dejaban solas

Hermione...-dijo Ginny, seguramente iba a empezar con un sermón, pero Hermione la detuvo.

Ya se Ginny, ya se.. " mi hermano es un idiota, no le hagas caso! El te ama! Estoy harta de que estes asi por el, anda de una maldita vez y decile lo que sentis!

Además de eso- dijo la pelirroja- sabes por qué se enojó?

Por qué?

Porque dice que estabas mas tiempo con Seumus que con el, y después agrego ''conmigo y con Harry'' y dice que tenias sus secretitos y que no se que mas...Hermione anda con mi hermano y aclarale todo, si? Porque no vas a dejar que sus celos del orto arruinen toda tu relación!- decía Ginny alterada.

Hermione levantó la vista y vió a una chica muy, demasiado, enojada...Ginny tenía razón, Ron y sus celos eran siempre la causa de sus peleas, y lo mas idiota era que Ron se habia enojado con ella por otra gran idiotez!La castaña se levantó de la cama, y sin secarse las lagrimas (para que Ron vea que sufría) bajo las escaleras mientras Ginny gritaba:

iban para el gran comedor!1

Así que paso por el retrato como un huracán y en el pasillo los vio a los dos, al pelirrojo y al morocho.

RON!-gritó...grito como nunca lo habia echo, sacando toda esa rabia comprimida que había tenido desde siempre, desde que empezó a darse cuenta de sus celos. Ron se dio vuelta, quiso poner cara de valiente, pero al ver la de la chica se estremeció y como Harry habia entendido todo, empezó a caminar mas rapido y se perdió en el pasillo.

ES QUE NUNCA VAS A DEJAR DE SER TAN INMADURO!

Pero que te pasa?- preguntó Ron sorprendidísimo.

-PASA----PASA QUE ESTOY HARTA DE TUS CELOS DE MIERDA! SI TANTO TE MOLESTABA PORQUE ESTABA CON SEUMUS, ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO! NO TE HUBIERAS CALLADO LA BOCA CON UN PIBITO DE 7 AÑOS!-tomo aire-PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, ESTABA TODO EL TIEMPO CON SEUMUS PORQUE NECESITABA MI AYUDA, PORQUE EL QUIERE DECIRLE A LAVENDER QUE LE GUSTA PERO NO SE ANIMA, Y ME PIDIO AYUDA A MI! ALGO MAS?

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir, no sabia porque, pero paso por su lado y le golpeó el hombro ...bueno el codo cuando paso (porque no llega al hombro XD), fue corriendo al baño mas cerca que le quedaba y se puso a llorar descontrolada allí, le había dicho eso a Ron, se lo merecía...en eso abren la puerta del baño...

Ron?...- dijo con la voz ahogada-SALI DE ACA!

Para Hermione!- dijo Ron- vine a disculparme nada mas!

Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, con tan sinceridad, y con una carita hermosa---que Hermione no pudo resistir y se largó a llorar más fuerte y lo abrazó...

yo---tenes razón, soy un celoso...y...no tenía razón para enorjarme con vos, son tus temas y no debo meterme en ellos...hace lo que quieras con Seumus...

pero yo te conteste maall----decía con un hipo molesto en el medio.

Y yo soy un metiche...- contestó.

Hayy Ron---perdón perdón...

No eras vos la que hace unos segundos me grito de todo?

Si pero..estaba enojada...porque tus celos...

Si ya se...tengo que...controlarme...

Pero que es lo que te pone tan celoso?- preguntó la chica, mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada cambio.

Em...bueno...porque...no se, como...pienso que vas a dejar de hablar con nosotros y te juntas con Seumus y ...que no vamos a ser mas amigos...sabes que soy celoso hasta con mi hermana!

Si eso ya se...pero Ron yo no voy a dejar de ser amiga tuya o de Harry por otro pibe! Con ustedes pase muchas cosas y jamás los abandonaría así como así!

En...en serio?

Si, Ron!- y lo abrazó ahora mas tranquila y relajada. Se alejaron un poco cohibidos, y la chica se miró al espejo, su pelo estaba un poco despeinado, después de tantas corridas y abrazos----y ni hablar de sus ojos que estaban hinchados y rojos.

Ahg! Mifa lo qfue foy!(mira lo que soy)- decia Hermione con los clips en la boca, mientras se arreglaba el pelo, se los saco y dijo- pelo de mierda! ¬¬

Tu pelo es muy bonito, cambio de lo que era antes- dijo Ron, al parecer sin darse cuenta porque después enrojeció.

En serio? Es que...bueno...empece a cuidarlo mas...(que dulce que es) cuando lloro se me desordena todo y se me inchan los ojos...parezco un monstruo- decía mientras iban saliendo con Ron del baño. El chico abrió la puerta, se dio vuelta y dijo con una sonrisa

Con ojos inchados o no, siempre estas muy bonita-----


	7. La invitación

Gracias a todos los que me dejan Reviews! sigan haciendolo:P y perdon la gran tardanza.-.-.-es que tuve muy ocupada, pero hoy ya empece las vacaciones de invierno! asi que.-.-.

bueno el 7 capitulo, disfrutenlo

Hermione se quedó dura como una piedra, mientras veía que la puerta del baño se iba cerrando lentamente y el rostro de Ron iba desapareciendo. Y hasta que la puerta se cerro por completo y el pelirrojo desapareció, la chica no reacciono.---.-.-.me había dicho bonita! De una forma,.-.-.pero lo había echo! No lo puedo creer!.-.-.Fue corriendo hacia el sucio y mugriento espejo del baño y se contemplo con una sonrisa.-.-.se acomodo el ya acomodado pelo, y salió del baño muy contenta; pero en los pasillos ya no había rastro de Ron.-.-.seguramente ya estaría bajando las escaleras, con todo lo que tardo en reaccionar.

Mientras ella iba por los pasillos no se olvidaba de sus palabras "Con ojos hinchados o no, siempre estas muy bonita " SiempreestasmuyBonitaSiempreestasmuyBonita SiempreestasmuyBonitaSiempreestasmuyBonita.-.-.-. Entre tantos pensamientos, no supo como, llegó al gran comedor.-.-.-.abrió la puerta media anonada, como si miles de rosas estuvieran cayendo del cielo, y lo vio.-.-.-.Estaba sentándose al lado de Harry que estaba comiendo con Ginny, los dos lo felicitaban por algo que Hermione no sabía...Se acercó a ellos, y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, como iba a mirar a Ron a los ojos después de lo que le había dicho?...Y al parecer eso tmb lo pensó Ron, porque se sonrojó mucho y bajo la mirada a su plato que no había alcanzado en llenar.

Se sentó al lado de Ginny y esta dijo:

al fin se arreglaron , no?

Si.-. sabes?

1- Ron nos acaba de contar 2- no estarías acá si estuvieran peleados, estarías llorando 3- los dos están colorados.

Harry se empezó a retorcer de risa.

lo único que queres es abochornarme, no?- le preguntó Hermione entre dientes y mucho mas colorada a Ginny.

Se puede decir que si.-.-.

Hermione no le hizo caso y se sirvió pastel de carne.

Después de una charla en donde los 4 ya iban por el postre, Ginny se levanto y dijo muy poco disimulado.

em.--.-.bueno Harry .-.creo que nos tenemos que ir

em? Porfque? No tefmim mi posfee- dijo con la boca llena de pastel.

Tenemos que i-r-n-o-s – decía mientras guiñaba un ojo lo suficiente como para que los profesores se dieran cuenta. Harry capto, y con un gesto de pena por no terminar su postre, se levantó y se fue con Ginny, dejándolos solos. Hermione hizo como si nada, sabía que por alguna razón los dos se habían ido pero no entendía, hasta que el pelirrojo se acercó y dijo:

Escuchame.-.-.-.Herm.-.-.yo.-.-.quería saber, si el sadobaibasaharecgola.-.-.-.

Eh?-dijo Hermione sin entender.

Si el sábado vas a hacer algo.-.-

Ahhh!—dijo Hermione recordando que ese día era san Valentín- no, no hago nada, por?

Ron tomo aire:

por si querías venir conmigo a .-.hogsmead.-.-.

-SI!.-.-ehh digo.-.-si claro Ron me encantaría- dijo volviendo a su habitual tono de mandona.

-ah.-.entonces.-.-.bien-.-.dijo Ron coloradísimo.

si me parece perfecto

bueno...vamos, no?

Se levantaron algo cohibidos, y le pareció eterno el camino de sus asientos hacia el vestíbulo.-.allí estaban Ginny y Harry, sentados en el primer escalón de la escalera, hablando con Neville que parecía bastante triste.

-que te pasa Neville?- dijo Hermione preocupada acercándose con Ron, que al parecer no le importaba nada lo que le pasara a Neville.

El chico la observó masomenos así ¬¬, se levantó y se fue.

y a este que le pasa?- pregunto extrañada.

Le podemos contar, no?- preguntó Harry a Ginny.

Hay mira.-.-el looser de Neville quería invitarte para san Valentín, pero como nosotros ya sabíamos que Ron te iba a invitar, le contamos y se puso mal...-relataba Ginny como si fuera lo mas común del mundo- creo que esta re atrás tuyo—

Jaja, Neville?- rió Hermione.

En ese momento Ron dirigió una mirada de odio hacia la puerta del Comedor, por donde había salido Neville.

-bueno yo me voy.-.-.-dijo Ginny- nos vemos después- se levantó y se fue para arriba.

Ron seguí mirando para allá.

-que te pasa Ron? te quiere sacar a tu pareja? Jajaja- rió el chico morocho

Ron se puso todo colorado, y dijo algo entre dientes que Hermione no pudo entender, pero de repente Harry dejo de reírse y se puso serio.

como si muchos quisieran invitarme- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente para cambiar el ambiente.

Y como si todo estuviera armado, como si fuera una obra que practicaron, apareció un chico de Ravenclaw. Rubio de ojos verdes, se acercó y toco la espalda de la chica, esta se dio vuelta y lo miro extrañada.

-Hola Hermione, no se si te acordas de mi.-.-.soy Chad, de estudios muggles.-.-

-ahh sii!- dijo Hermione recordando que las semana pasada Chad le había prestado su pluma- como andas?

bien bien, mira.—yo quería saber si te gustaría venir conmigo a Hogsmead el sábado...

ya viene conmigo!- rugió Ron mas colorado que antes. Hermione se limitó a alzar las cejas, y esbozar una sonrisa medio extraña, eso decía que Ron realmente quería ir con ella?

Em.-.si lo siento Chad, pero ya voy con Ron.-.-.otra vez será.-.

Ahh...bueno esta bien- dijo este un poco decepcionado, se dio vuelta y se fue.

Porque le dijiste que "otra vez será?"- dijo con un tono celoso Ron.

No me puede volver a invitar?- pregunto ella mirándolo extrañada. Que lindo se veía cuando estaba celoso, aunque era un poco pesado con ese tema, le encantaba! Porque mostraba su debilidad...pobrecito Ron...

Ron abrió la boca y después la cerro.

Entonces queres que ese bobo te vuelva a invitar?

No Ron! Pero si lo hace aceptaría, si alguien no me invito antes.-.-.

Ron refunfuño, y subió las escaleras.

-jaja que celoso de mierda que es- rió Harry, mientras se levantaban, y veían como el pelirrojo se marchaba como un huracán, diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo y mirando a todos los chicos lindos que pasaron con un odio, hasta que desapareció.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras sin hablar, hasta que Harry le pregunto:

de verdad queres ir con Ron?

Claro que quiero ir con el, Harry! Por que no?

Bueno.-.-no se llevan muy bien...el tenia miedo que...no se, lo rechaces---

En serio?- dijo Hermione enamorada.

Sip---

Silencio de vuelta.

y----vas a invitar a alguien?

Harry se sonrojó

bueno te voy a confesar...que Cho no me gusta mas...pero...hay otra chica---

quien?

Viste la amiga de Ginny?...Dafne?

Ella?-dijo Hermione sonriente y sorprendida.

Si.-..-dijo colorado.

Hayyy! Harry que dulce! Dafne es re simpática! Buena elección.-.-.

Si...me hace reír mucho...y...además es muy bonita...

Dafne era una compañera de Ginny y muy amiga de esta. Ginny se la había presentado a Hermione el año pasado, y los chicos la habían conocido este año. Era muy simpática y chistosa, siempre con cara de feliz cumpleaños.

-y ya se lo dijiste?

-em...no..-dijo Harry...

Harry ya va a llegar el sábado y no la invitaste?

Ahh mira quien habla! La que recién HOY la invitaron a salir..

Los dos rieron.

bueno pero ella tiene muchos pretendientes...

como si vos no, boluda.-.-dijo Harry.

Jaja yo tengo?

Mira! Neville, el rubio este, unos de Hufflepuff en la biblioteca los escuche hablando de vos.-.-.R..(opa!).-...Ravenclaw! algunos de ravenclaw tmb...

Bueno bueno no me cambies de tema- dijo ella pasándolo por alto- la vas a invitar?

Si...contesto Harry.

Llegaron a la sala común, y Ron no estaba allí.

Bueno Hermione, un placer conocerte, la ultima vez que me veas.-.estaré en un ataúd.-.

Hay Harry! Porque decís eso?

Ron va a matarme...-dijo con miedo mirando para las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de los chicos.

Porque?

Se enojo conmigo seguro! Por lo que dije!

No se enojo porque el rubio me invito?

Por eso y por algo que dije ...no se si te acordas..

Hermione pensó y recordó cuando Harry dijo:

"que te pasa, Ron? Te quieren sacar a tu pareja ? Jajaja"

Ella sonrió, y luego dijo:

bueno...no le encuentro razón para enojarse...

yo si...bueno Hermione, un placer conocerte---Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras muy despacio, como si cada vez que pisara un escalón era un golpe para el. Escuchó que llegaba y la puerta se abría lentamente,y luego un:

VOS!

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y no se escuchó mas nada. Hermione rió, y se fue a su habitación. Allí no estaban las dos de sus amigas, no sabia donde ni le importaba mucho ahora. Estaba súper contenta!

Se había amigado con Ron.

LE HABÍA DICHO QUE ERA BONITA!

La había invitado a Hogsmead!

Y se había puesto muy, demasiado, celoso! No podía creer que fuera tan así! Se enojaba porque Neville la había querido invitar, y por Chad.-.-.Sabia que eso lo hacia como un acto de protección...pero si era algo mas?

Hay Hermione no te ilusiones, después te rebota y lo único que dice es " solo quiero ser tu amigo.-.-.-." suspiro...y pensó mientras se vestía " ojala el amor no fuera tan...complicado".


	8. La salida a Hogsmead

Avril Lavigne y su album debut Let Go

Los días no pasaron tan rápido como Hermione quería, las clases se le hacían eternas, al igual que las comidas, o las caminatas hacia las otras aulas. Lo peor es que parecía que los relojes se hubieran arreglado para hacer todo mas lento. El viernes Hermione sintió que no podía mas, y revoleó su reloj en el baño.

La noche del mismo día le costo dormirse, pero no fue la única, Lavender tmb estaba nerviosa porque ella saldría con Seumus. A Parvati la había invitado un chico de Ravenclaw, Neville se quedó sin ir con nadie y Harry pudo invitar a Dafne. Sobre Ginny, ella iría con Dean.

Entre tantos nervios, se quedo sin uñas, y se durmió como a las 3 de la mañana.

Al otro día se despertó, y se golpeo barias veces la cabeza con la almohada para comprobar que no era un sueño, no se si ustedes cayeron pero...IBA A SALIR CON RON WEASLEY EN EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! Saben lo que es eso? Se sonrió a sus anchas...

cada día esta mas loca...-escuchó la castaña---se dio vuelta y vio que Lavender y Parvati (en Pijama) que se burlaban de ella.

Dale enamorada, levantate!- decía Lavender.

Mira quien habla!- contestó revoleándole un almohadón. Se levantó, les saco la lengua y entro a ducharse.

Cuando bajo, ninguno de los dos chicos estaba, así que se dedico a leer un libro.-.-sabia que no podía concentrarse en ni siquiera una letra...estaba muy nerviosa, muy ansiosa, muy todo!

-BUA!- gritó alguien mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombros.

-AHH!-gritó Hermione asustadísima, se dio vuelta y encontró a un Harry divertido y a un Ron mitad asustado, mitad gracioso.

hay pelotudo me asustaste!- le dijo Hermione con la mano en el pecho.

Era tentador- contestó Harry- bueno...vamos a desayunar?

Bajaron, desayunaron...todo como si fuera común, como si no iría a salir con Ron, como que no era San valentín...obviando a las chica que corrían desesperadas gritando:

hayyy! Alguien me dio una carta de San Valentín!

Hermione de repente se encontró con que eran las 2:30, y que a las 4 todos partían a Hogsmead. Dejo a los chicos solos en la sala Común y subió rapidísimo a ponerse la ropa. No sabia que ponerse, se dio cuenta de que tenia mas ropa de la que pensaba y que todo le gustaba...mientras tanto Parvati le hacia unas recomendaciones y Lavender otra...pero ninguna se mostraba mucha atención...cada una se concentraba en lo suyo.

Tipo 3:15 encontró la ropa, unos jeans tiro bajo, con una polera rosa y una campera de corderoi marrón chocolate, recibió unas felicitaciones de las chicas como "que lindo, amo esos colores"...

Se lavó la cabeza cuidadosamente y se armo sus lindos buclecitos, después se vistió y quedo muy conforme ante el espejo.

Hayy Hermione estas muy linda- le decía Parvati con un tono envidioso.

Ustedes tmb están muy lindas...que lindos zapatos Lav...-decía Hermione.

Ya eran las 3:50, y Hermione bajó las escaleras seguida de Parvati y Lavender...Allí lo vio a Ron, tenía un jeans tiro bajo como el de ella pero para hombres, y una campera muy linda negra y azul, había intentado peinarse un poco...estaba tan hermoso como siempre, y el quedo pasmado cuando vio a Hermione.

-Her...Hermione...es...estas...m...muy lin...linda...-murmuró solo para que ella escuche.

-gracias Ron- dijo rojísima- vos...tmb estas muy lindo...

Se miraron a los ojos...una conexión que capas duro solo 2 segundos pero que para ella era demasiado...desvió su mirada muy forzosamente y encontró a un Harry muy bien vestido hablando con Dafne. Dafne no era una chica muy alta, pero si era muy bonita. Tenía una sonrisa imborrable, el pelo ondulado y oscuro, y unos ojos azules como el hielo...además ella era muy simpática y divertida..

Ron le propuso ya bajar, y bajaron...Filch revisaba la lista y la profesora McGonagall tmb. Pasaron y fueron caminando detrás de todos los demás alumnos, la mayoría iba de la mano, o abrazaditos..otros como ellos iban medio separados y sin tema de que hablar...Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en Hogsmead..

-bueno a donde queres ir a tomar algo o charlar?- peguntó Ron sin mirarla

A Hermione le gustaría ir a ese lugar que le contó Harry, pero sabía que Ron no le iba a gustar para nada, y que los dos iban a estar muy incomodados así que dijo:

a las tres escobas, si queres...

bueno vamos a.-.-.-.a las tres escobas?-----se quedó- no...no queres ir a salón de te de madame pidopai?

Jajaa no es pidopai es pudipie...-rió Hermione y dijo- como sabes de ese lugar?

Bueno, Harry me recomen,me hablo una vez...y pensé ...como a las chicas les gusta todo eso del papel picado.-.-.

No Ron esta bien, yo creo que si vamos ahí nos vamos a ...incomodar mucho, y prefiero estar en un lugar donde estemos a gusto los dos...

Ron se quedó perplejo.

ah...ehh...bueno esta bien...

Caminaron hacia las tres escobas, no había mucha gente porque la mayoría se fue al lugar de madame pudipie. Se sentaron y Ron llamo a madame Rosmerta...

bueno...queremos...que queres Herm?

Bueno...una cerveza de manteca esta bien...

Dalee Herm...pedite algo mas...no se...-dijo Ron con una sonrisa...

Hermione lo pensó, siempre tuvo ganas de una rica bebida llamada "el submarino de crema", que decían que era muy reconfortante y delicioso. Ron pidió un café.

-yo te lo pago- dijo Ron.

-no no no, ron, es mi bebida, porque me la tendrías que pagar?

soy el caballero- dijo el con una sonrisa seductora.

Dejate de joder,...yo la pago...

Hermione quien te invito?

Vos...-dijo ella

Quien paga?

Ehh...

YO, punto final.-.-.

Ahg, bueno esta bien, pero ya vas a ver.-.-.dijo Hermione como si fuera una competencia. Unos segundos después tenían sus bebidas, y Hermione comprobó que era tan delicioso como se lo imaginaba, la bebida y la cita.

Bueno...y...-dijo Ron- nunca me contaste cual es tu hobbie...además de leer.

Hermione se sorprendió, desde cuando a Ron le interesaba algo de su vida? Esto era muy raro y muy lindo a la vez.

-bueno.-.eh...-lo miraba extrañada- a mi...siempre me gusto cantar...

-cantar!- dijo Ron sorprendido.

-jaja si cantar, en la escuela muggle iba a un coro de la escuela y de la iglesia...

en serio? Espera.-.-.fuiste a una escuela muggle?

- jaja si Ron! No tenía idea de que era bruja! Iba a seguir mi vida como una muggle, no?

Ahh.-.bueno...pero...contame, cantas bien?

Que queres que te diga? Si, canto perfecto tengo una voz espectacular?

Si- contestó divertido

Los dos rieron un pequeño rato.

bueno entonces, cantame- dijo este, pero esta vez no era un chiste.

Como que te cante?- respondió esta nerviosa.

No me dijiste que te gusta cantar?

Si Ron.-.-.pero no me gusta cantarle solo a una persona...a muchas si...pero...- decía ella mientras se ponía colorada y miraba a otro lado.

Pero que? Soy tu mejor amigo.-.-.no vas a cantarme?

Ya te dije que no... si sos vos y mucho publico no me importaría...- " como no me va a dar vergüenza de cantarle al chico que mas amo.-.-."

Bueno, bueno.-.-pero algún día te voy a pescar cantando...

Claro claro.-.-.-.pero contame vos, cual es tu "hobbie"

Jugar al ajedrez...y...jugar al ajedrez

Y empezaron a hablar de cosas que ninguno de los dos se pregunto del otro. Hermione le contó de su familia, como era su vida antes de Hogwarts, su escuela, y Ron sobre su familia, y como era la vida de el antes de Hogwarts. Después los típicos temas de música, tareas, profesores, hablar de otros compañeros, hasta que llegaron al.-.-.-.-.

Hermione...es verdad que vos estuviste con Krum?

Eh-..-.-.quien te dijo eso?("Ginny...la voy a matar")

Respondeme primero.-.-.-

Bueno Ron si...estuve con el...

Aja! Sabía que era mas que un amigo!- dijo el mirando maso menos así ¬¬.

Hay Ron.-.el era mi amigo...después no...y después si.-.-.

Y como fue?

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, esa era una típica pregunta de chica, a Ron que le importaba como le había preguntado Krum que fuera su novia...capas lo hacia para sacar algún tema..Ella se puso roja y relato:

hay mira Ron...a mi...me gustaba ...un poco...y en el baile de navidad, salimos afuera y el me empezó a hablar, pero la verdad yo estaba preocupada porque me acababa de pelear con vos, así que miraba para adentro del castillo por si te veía- se sonrojó cuando contó esto, pero a Ron se le iluminó la cara- y no me di cuenta de que Krum se me acercaba...y me beso!..

Ron, que en ese momento tomaba de su bebida, se atraganto y luego se calmo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siga.

y ahí me preguntó si quería ser la novia, pero no estaba muy segura porque mucho no me gustaba pero le dije que si...después de novios lo conocí mas y me empezó a gustar mas...("si el supiera que todo ese tiempo yo lo amaba a el, y gustaba de Krum,...si el supiera que solo me puse de novia con Krum para intentar olvidarlo, si el supiera que cada vez que besaba a Krum pensaba que lo besaba a el...y corte con Krum porque no podía ser tan forra de seguir con el cuando estaba taaan enamorada de Ron) y después de 6 meses, en mayo corte con el...porque sentía que no lo quería tanto como antes, y no quería lastimarlo...

ahh.-.-.mira vos...-dijo el algo celoso y molesto- pero y ahora te sigues hablando con el?

Si.-.-.

Si gusta de vos!

Hay Ron pero somos amigos!yo no quiero nada con el (yo quiero algo con vos...)

Ron se calló, y Hermione cambió de tema rápido.

Mas tarde salieron afuera y vieron a un montón de parejas caminando, entraron a honeyduck y vieron todos los dulces que habia, mientras que a Ron se le caía la baba. Con motivo de San Valentin, había caramelos rojos, bombones de corazones, y chupetines en forma de labios, etc...Como había mucha gente y Hermione se estaba hartando y Ron quería ver algo tdv le dijo " mira, anda afuera que yo ya salgo, quiero ver una cosa". Hermione asintió y salió un poco desilusionada pensando que a Ron le importaban mas los fucking dulces que ella..en ese momento pensó que Ron no gustaba de ella, si gustaría de una chica ya se lo habría dicho con lo suelto que es...pero a ella no le había dicho nada, solo que era bonita pero eso era entre amigos, supuso, después de todo Harry tmb le había dicho el año pasado que no le parecía fea...Se sentó en el banco triste, la había pasado muuuy bien, y en las tres escobas pensó de verdad que tenia una pequeña posibilidad para que Ron gustara de ella...pero realmente estaba muy confusa, no sabia que pensar...y sabia que lo mejor era decirle lo que sentía, pero era tan difícil hablar y mirarlo a los ojos...

Ron salió del local, al parecer, sin ninguna bolsa de dulces. Siguieron caminando por Hogsmead y vieron a Lavender y Seumus besándose mas allá. Hermione sonrió pensando que Seumus se había animado a hablarle.

La salida termino, y todos los alumnos empezaron a volver, ellos hablando sobre donde estaría Harry que no lo vieron en ningún lado con Dafne. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, pareció que la magia que habían sentido en toda la salida había desaparecido, y ahora volvían a ser los mismos de siempre. Ahora dentro de poco era la cena, y no encontraban a Harry. A si que fueron a comer, y allí lo encontraron con Dafne a si que lo dejaron solo, ellos se sentaron por otro lado y se les unió Neville con una aburrida charla que ninguno soporto, y con alguna excusa inventada por Ron se fueron del gran salón a la sala común nuevamente. Ya eran las 9, y la mayoría de alumnos se iban a dormir. Harry entro riendo con Dafne, los dos se despidieron con la mano ...Harry le guiño un ojo a Hermione y subió a la habitación de los chicos.

bueno...-dijo Ron- nos vemos mañana Herm...

La chica asintió con una sonrisa, entonces Ron se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

" la pase muy bien hoy..."

y no se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo le dejo algo en el bolsillo de la campera.-.-.-.-.


	9. La Propuesta de Ron

Ginny PoshSpice  
jaja bueno ya lo hice :P BiAnK rAdClIfFe  
2005-07-27  
ch 8, signed y...vana esperar un ratito para saber que le dejo Ron...perdonen pero les tengo que dejar el suspenso jeje cervatilla  
2005-07-27  
ch 8, signed jajaja parece que les deje a tdos la intriga...y mas cuando tardo en hacer los capitulos...bueno, espero que te siga gustando y que no te mueras de la desesperacion xD Rosely  
2005-07-26  
ch 8, signed 

Gracias! jaja laverdad son un poco lentos con eso de los besos...pero habra que esperar...:)

Perdon que capas tarde mucho...es que tenia el capitulo, pero no tenia internet...despues volvio, y despues se llevaron mi compu a aponerle sonido jeje...y bueno...fiaca de bajarlo o no tenia tiempo porque estan cerrando las notas (en la escuela) y tengo pruebas y trabajos...:S...el punto es qu aca esta asi que espero que kes guste!

-contame, TODO!- le decía Ginny emocionadísima a Hermione mientras se sentaban en la cama de esta.

que te puedo contar? Al principio no sabíamos de que hablar, después fuimos a las tres escobas, empezamos a hablar re bien, Ginny...no te imaginas! No nos peleamos por nada---bueno, en algunas cosas, ya sabes...eso de que el opina una cosa y yo otra. Pero el punto es que hablamos re bien...

y de que hablaron?

Bueno...de nuestras familias, hobbies, escuela, maestros, criticamos a algunos, nos reímos...lo típico...pero...todo mirándolo a los ojos... a esos lindos ojos celestes medio verdosos que tiene!..que lindo que es!

Claro, claro..- decía sin darle gran importancia a la pelirroja lo ultimo-..pero dale seguí contando!

ah si, si- dijo Hermione borrando la imagen de los ojos de Ron para poder pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde en Hogsmead- después fuimos a pasear por ahí, entramos a honeyducks y el se quedo adentro y yo salí...porque me dijo que quería ver algo y había mucha gente y yo me estaba embolando...pero no se que quería ver por que al final no compro nada...

no te compro nada? -Pregunto esta sorprendida.

No, pero me pagó las bebidas de las tres escobas- dijo esta como si pagar las bebidas era una justificación para no comprarle algún dulce - después volvimos acá, fuimos y comimos juntos..con la interrupción de Neville ¬¬ y subimos acá...y sabes lo que me dijo!

Que eras re linda y estaba totalmente enamorada de vos?

Ojala...- dijo con tono soñador Hermione- dijo que la había pasado re bien conmigo!

Hayyy Herm...! no te das cuenta de que se muere por vos!

Hay Ginny eso no dice nada!

Ósea, que te haya invitado para **SAN VALENTIN**, que te haya comprado las bebidas, te haya llevado a pasear a hablar y a cenar acá **solitos**, y que por ultimo te diga que la paso bien con vos...no significa nada?

Lo decís muy generalizado...charlábamos como dos amigos, no como dos enamorados...bueno al menos yo si...

es que tenes poco tacto Herm! Por dios...no puedo creer que después de todo esto ni un beso se hayan dando...entre vos y ron no se quien es mas boludo!

Que quemes? Que le de un beso apasionado y le diga que lo amo para que después me diga que el no siente lo mismo, que quiso salir conmigo como un par de amigos, que yo lo tome de otra forma...y para que después no nos dirijamos la palabra por vergüenza? No gracias Gin...

Y cuando se lo pensas decir...?

Ella solo bajo la vista hacia el suelo, que iba a hacer? Era muy orgullosa y vergonchuda para ir y decirle a Ron lo que sentía! Y si la rebotaba? Y ...si le correspondía'? y si eran novios?...

-no se Gin...no quiero arriesgar mi amistad con Ron..cuando este totalmente lista se lo voy a decir

hace 6 años que estas lista – espetó Ginny.

Callate...- dijo esta divertida...- bue, y como te fue a vos con Dean?

Lo de siempre, charlas, besos, chocolates...nada fuera de lo común...

Me alegro- contestó Hermione- bueno...a dormir no?

Si...mejor me voy, nos vemos después Herms...que sueñes con mi hermano- y se fue riendo de la habitación.

Hermione se **saco la chaqueta **(ósea que no vio lo que había, jajaja les dejo la intriga!) y luego se cambio para dormir, Lavender y Parvati no habían llegado y le parecía mejor porque no tenia ganas de contarlo todo de vuelta.

Al otro día bajo para la sala común, era domingo! Que lindo! Pero...el cielo no lo decía. Unas nubes grises habían ocupado ese color celeste y amenaza una tormenta. Ella se sentó a esperarlos como todos los santos días, y en eso baja Harry.

buenos días Herms

hola Harry, como te fue con Dafne?

Bastante bien, para ser yo...a vos con Ron?

Tmb muy bien, no nos peleamos nada, re bien.

Y...?

Como y?

Nada mas? Quiero decir...

Que queres que pase?- contestó ella riendo, es que Harry sabia algo?

Pregunto por las dudas, no te compro nada? Un anillito? Chocolatín?- dijo haciendo mas énfasis la ultima palabra

que no te contó nada?

No,llego y se tiro a dormir- dijo Harry no muy convincente- pero no importa, te compro algo? O hizo algo?

No, no...pero yo tmp le compre nada...tendría que haberle comprado algo, después de todo me pago las bebidas...

Ahhh- dijo Harry- bueno, voy a buscar a Ron no se que carajo esta haciendo...- y subió las escaleras.

Bajo con un Ron cabizbajo, como con vergüenza y amargura, como un nenito que había echo algo mal y lo llevaban con la madre.

hola Ron- saludo esta lo mas común que pudo.

Ho...hola- dijo este observándola medio asustado, como si fuera a revolearle algo si la miraba.

Bajaron a desayunar, se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba medio de reojo...y que después de un tiempo la empezó a tratarla como siempre¿qué kongo estaba pasando?

Esa tarde los chicos tenían entrenamiento de quidditch, el sábado próximo jugarían el partido contra Hufflepuff. En noviembre habían jugado contra slytherin y habían ganado. A si que esa tarde Hermione aprovecho para hacer tarea tranquila, hablar con sus amigas, y escribirle una carta a sus padres de que estaba bien, etc, etc.

Subió a la oficina de correos, y observó la hora que era...ya eran las 7 y los chicos tendrían que estar viniendo para cenar. Ella llamo a la primer lechuza que vio y esta vino enseguida. Le ató la carta a la pata, se acercó a la ventana y la soltó. Miro el paisaje, había llovido toda la tarde y recién ahora pudo mandar la carta porque la lluvia se había calmado y caían unas finas gotas...Entonces se acordó de una canción muy bonita de Avril Lavigne (la mejor, obvio...:P) y empezó a cantarla

It's a damn cold night 

_Try to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_Ii don't know who you are but I…_

_Im with youuuu_

_Im with youuu…._

Cantaba despacio, y fuerte sin desafinar nada, entonces escucho un…:

-aja! Sabia que te iba a pescar cantando!

Se dio vuelta sobresaltada y toda roja, era Ron...con el traje de quidditch todo mojado y embarrado.

-Ron! Que haces acá?

Dafne me dijo que estabas acá...pero...te escuche cantar! Que ...

Hay por dios...

Que bien cantas Herm! La verdad...no conozco la canción, pero...tenes una voz re linda y...

Ella levantó la vista y lo miro como esperando mas...

y...y nada...no participarías en un concurso?

Que? Un concurso? Y eso?

No se, se me ocurrió...bueno..participarías?

Nooo, noo Ron...no estoy lista! Hace mucho que no practico!

Y eso de recién que fue?- decía con una sonrisa de nenito tan linda.

Era algo nada mas...

Pero no desafinabas, nada! Dale...además, te divertís un poco! Si competís en Hogwarts, todos deben ser unos perros...tenes el premio asegurado

Ron...no pienso inscribirme en ningún concurso, y además hay un montón de gente que le debe gustar cantar igual que a mi...pero con la diferencia que hace 6 años que no voy a canto, NADA! Pensas que voy a ganar?

Claro!

Si Ron----y ahí te caíste de la cama...

lo digo en serio! No te gustaría un concurso?

No, no, no y NO! Además...acá no hay ningún concurso y no me interesa, si?...ahg..no te hubiera contado lo del canto...-Paso por al lado de Ron sin mirarlo y cerro la puerta del lugar. A veces Ron podía ser muy pesado pero...que tenia que ver un concurso? Si en Hogwarts no había ninguno! Además no estaba lista,...no definitivamente no...

Bajo por las escaleras, pensando en las ocurrencias locas de Ron...llegó hasta la sala común, cuando entro había apenas unos chicos de tercero, otros de quinto y sentada en el sillón, sola, leyendo un libro--- Dafne (miren...no me gusta la pareja de Harry y Ginny, a si que tenia que inventar a alguien par el pobre de Harry, ok?xDD)

hola Daf...-dijo esta sentándose como si hubiera venido de una guerra perdiendo.

Hola Herm!- dijo levantado la vista para verla, y después se bajo para seguir leyendo.

Que lees?

Una cosa de Historia que no entiendo nada, pero Binns dijo que lo leyéramos no que lo entendiéramos...

Hay dafne! Como vas a decir eso! Tenes que entenderlo! Mira si te pregunta...

Me va a expulsar? Vamos Herm! Jaja no te veo a vos sin ir a una clase sin leer y entender por lo menos la primera hoja de un libro...

¬¬

che, y tu enamorado?

Quien?- dijo ella haciéndose la boba, pero sabia muy bien de quien hablaba.

Dale, no te la cree nadie...Ron, donde esta? Le dije que estabas en la lechucearía...

Vos fuiste!

Si...no fue un favor que estuvieran un rato juntos?

Ahg...estaba cantando y me escucho cantar! Me empezó a molestar con que si había un concurso de canto participaría y no se que mas...le dije que no y me seguía hinchando...a si que me fui media enojada, espero que no se lo haya tomado tan mal...pero...no quiero ir a un concurso de canto! Que hincha!

Dafne se empezó a reir, seguro se imaginaba la situación y dijo:

jaja te hincha pero bien que te gusta...

Hermione le sacó la lengua, era verdad...a veces Ron podía llegar a ser medio pesado...pero esa cara de dulce, esos ojos, ese físico, esa amabilidad y ternura...(aunque a veces grosera) no se la sacaba nadie...Siempre tan protector con respecto a ella y a los demás, como cuando se ponía celoso de Ginny...que lindo que era! Y que bueno...! con los que quería, claro...

pero porque no queres participar en un concurso de canto? Si cantas re bien

Puf..si no sabes...Celin Dion no me llega ni a los dedos de los pies...

Exacto!

Hay dafne! Deja de inventar!...no canto taaaaan bien...y hace mucho que no voy a un profesor ni nada...soy cantante de ducha nada mas...además no hay ningún concurso, porque todos se preocupan tanto?

No me preocupo, era curiosidad...

En eso baja Harry, y con una sonrisa se sienta al lado de Dafne. Se había duchado después del entrenamiento, cosa que Ron no había echo.

Hola Herm- dijo Harry muy alegre- donde esta Ron?. Lo viste?

Fue a la lechucearía y no se mas nada- contestó Hermione cortante, no quería darle mas explicaciones a Harry.

En eso entra Ron, con el pelo mojado y lleno de barro, pero la túnica limpia

- ahh acá estas! Donde te limpiaron la túnica? Te atrapó Filch ensuciando su preciado piso?

no...fue Dumbledore – respondió con una sonrisa, y luego miro a Hermione- no quería que le ensuciara el despacho.-...

y a que fuiste con Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione, rezando porque no quería enterarse que un prefecto había sido castigado o algo a si...

porque le propuse algo...

que?- preguntaron ahora Harry, Dafne y Hermione...

bueno...le propuse un concurso de canto...

-que? – dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras se levantaba del sillón y miraba a Ron incrédula.- como que le propusiste un concurso de canto?

si Herm, lo hice por vos...yo se que te gusta cantar...lo mejor es esto para demostrarles a todos que sos una excelente cantante...!

pero yo no quiero demostrarle nada a nadie!

Pero Herm,...no seas tan amarga...si cantas muy bien...vas a ganarle a todos!

Pero ron! Solo me escuchaste una vez! No estoy lista para ir y cantar delante de todos, y ...te dije que no antes! para que fuiste y le pediste un concurso?- le gritó Hermione alterada  
-bueno...creí que si sabias que había un concurso te animarías...-dijo el como decepcionado...a Hermione le dio mucha pena, pero no podía creer que después de gritarle que no participaría en un concurso de canto, lo primero que hace es ir y arreglar uno!

Bueno ron, pero te dije que no quería...no pienso participar en un concurso de canto...

Disculpen que me meta...-dijo Harry- pero...desde cuando cantas?gracias pro contarme ehhh!

Hermione no le hizo caso, bufó, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ron, que parecía muy triste ...el corazón le latió fuertisisismo...pero agarro y se fue a su habitación y se encerró pensando que las ideas de ron eran muy tontas...entonces cantó:

" _don't be stupid, you know I love you..." __(no seas estúpido, vos sabes que te amo)_

se tiró en la cama, tenia ganas de llorar pero le parecía muy Ron había echo eso?…y encima por ella que no quería saber nada de un concurso! Es que era o se hacia el idiota?entonces se dio cuenta que lo había echo por ella, con buena intención...y capas le contestó mal...demasiado...Pasaron unos minutos y ella seguía encerrada allí, luchando entre su orgullo, su enojo y su amor.

Entonces entró Ginny.

no puedo creer que seas tan boluda!

Que!

Hermione, sos mi mejor amiga...pero esta vez no puedo creer que lo trataras a si a Ron! El fue con toda su buena intención a proponerte un concurso de canto y vos le gritas a los 4 vientos!

Ginny le dije a tu hermano que no quería saber nada de concursos, y va y le propone a dumbledore uno!

Ya se que es un boludo, pero tmb para gritarle? No viste que considerado fue? Y vos vas y le gritas...sabes como se sintió? Es lo mismo que vos propongas un concurso de ajedrez para el, y el va y te grita de todo que no quiere un concurso, y que sos una idiota!

Yo no dije que era un idiota!

Pero lo pensaste!- adivino Ginny. No estaba enojada, pero tmp contenta...

Hermione se paró a pensarlo, ya sabia que Ginny tenia razón y que había sido una bruta...

tenes razón Gin...ni si quiera le dije gracias...

inscribite Herm...cantas reeee bien, y te escuche varias veces...porque no queres?

Es que...hace mucho que no canto, no estoy lista,y si hago todo el ridículo en frente de Hogwarts? Si Ron se decepciona porque pensó que era una celin dion?

Hay Herm...el va a estar contento porque te inscribiste...nada mas! Por favor...tanto que lo amas...hacelo por el...

Hermione miró a los ojos de su amiga, y sonrió...

lo...lo voy a hacer...por el...por Ron...

hayyy que dulce sos!...cuando queres...ahora...anda, disculpate y decile todo eso...

tengo que?

¬¬

era un chiste!- contestó la chica levantándose de la cama, y pasando al lado de su amiga que no parecía bromear. Bajo las escaleras y escucho la ruidosa risa de Dafne, al parecer Harry y ella la estaban pasando muy bien. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, les pregunto donde estaba Ron. Harry se puso serio y señalo arriba, hacia sus habitaciones. Hermione se dio media vuelta y subió rapidísimo. Toco a la puerta, y la abrió Ron, el cual acababa de bañarse porque tenia todo el pelo mojado...y aun no se había puesto la corbata...que lindo era con todo el pelito así! Ella se quedo media embobada. Pero después de un tiempo se armo de valor y dijo:

puedo pasar?

Si no vas a gritarme...

Ella paso y dijo:

hay dale Ron, tmp para tanto...no te grite... bueno si...ahg...esuchame..no vine a pelarme..el punto es, es...que fui muy grosera...yo...perdón Ron, vos lo hiciste con la mejor inatención esto del concurso, y yo ni siquiera te dije gracias..pasa que no me siento preparada para cantar delante de todo Hogwarts...

pero podes practicar! A mi no me importa que ganes o pierdas! Yo quiero que hagas algo que te guste, sacarte un poco de esos libros...lo hago para vos...

Esas palabras la derritieron...

-bueno...muchas gracias Ron, sos...muy dulce...- se acercó a el y lo abrazo y sintió ese rico perfume recién puesto..." te amo te amo te amo te amo" pensaba Hermione...se quedaría todo el día entre esos brazos tan protectores. Se separaron, y sonrió sonrojada...

-me voy a inscribir...!

bien!- contestó Ron- vas a ver que te va a gustar Herm!

A la hora de la cena, Dumbledore contó sobre el concurso, con que fue una idea de Ron que le encanto, que era muy original y no se que mas...el punto es que en la entrada hacia el gran comedor iba a haber unos papeles para inscribirse. Había que anotar su nombre edad y casa. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron, lo primero que hizo fue anotar su nombre junto a otros 5 que ya había. Entonces escucho:

la sangre sucia sabe cantar? Jaja no me hagas reír...- dijo Malfoy maliciosamente.

Estaba con sus dos gorilotas...quiero decir...amigos, y con el desecho toxico mas horrible del planeta...quiero decir-...Pansy (no tengo nada contra Pansy, es Hermione la que piensa xD). Hermione no les hizo caso, y paso entre la gente hacia la escalera de caracol, pero como es obvio, Ron se puso a discutir,iba a bajar para frenarlos, quien sabe si Ron le pegaba...pero vio al profesor Flitwick allí y pensó que no harían nada habiendo un profesor allí, a si que siguió subiendo y se dirigió hacia la sala común.


	10. Una ayudita

Sheila Ruiz

No ni idea no conozco ese lugar yo soy de bernal...a una hora de capital federal jeje... bueno espero que te siga gustando 

Rosely

Bueno para este fic no me tarde...ya lo tenia escrito solo arregle algunas cosas y listo... y en esta semana no tengo ninguna prueba asi que me va a ser mas facil. Espero que te guste este cap.

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado este capitulo y ahora este que llego pronto  espero que te guste y el concurso sera el prox capitulo 

**Una ayudita**

Al otro día Hermione se levantó de muy buen humor, aunque el día seguía siendo el feo de siempre, todo nublado y húmedo. Se sentó a esperarlos en el sillón. Hoy tenían herbología, en su caso Aritmancia y Tranformaciones. Miró hacia la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de los chicos, y se hizo su propia novela en la cual Ron bajaba y le decía a Hermione que era la chica mas hermosa que había visto y que la amaba. Seguía soñando con esas novelas imposibles para ella cuando llegaron los chicos.

En herbología trabajaron con una planta exótica llamada plusburg que era de Asia. Tenía que sacarle todo el polen con un hechizo a cada una de las flores porque, como la mayoría de las plantas, tenía efectos curativos.

Lo que mas le extraño fue se clase de Aritmancia, perdía que le faltara algo...algo como Ron, pero...si antes no era a si! Antes podía concentrarse en la clase, se sentía bien yendo ahí...ahora sentía que le faltaba esa cabecita pelirroja, a cambio tenía a Char, el chico que le había pedido de salir el día de San Valentín que se sentaba con ella, pero era un tarado insoportable y creido.

En transformaciones se sintió mucho mejor con sus amigos, pero mas con Ron que acepto la ayuda de Hermione para hacer un hechizo. Es que haber madurado le habia abierto la capacidad de amar? Su amor por Ron cada día iba creciendo mas, y ella cada vez se iba destrozando al no saber como terminara...terminara como una amistad? Como nada? Como novios? O nunca llegara a decirle nada y el se casara con una chica mucha mas bonita que ella...

Esa tarde, Harry Ron y Hermione se encontraban haciendo su agotadora tarea de Pociones, cuando apareció Dafne.

y? La cantante se esta preparando para el concurso?

Tdv no se cuando es...- contestó esta sin sacar la vista de su pergamino.

Supongo que Dumbledore lo dirá con el tiempo- opinó Harry.

Ah Herm, estaba pensando- dijo Ron mirando a Harry furtivamente, el morocho se dedicó a negar con la cabeza pero no dijo nada- que..bueno viste que decía que no te sentías segura?

Si...tdv no me siento...

Bueno...yo...y bueno, Harry pensamos ayudarte para practicar y que te sientas segura...

Pero si ustedes saben menos que yo de canto!- rió la chica, imaginándose a Ron cantando como Andrea Bocceli.

Nosotros no, pero los libros si...veremos lo que dicen ellos y te haremos practicar a vos,...

Pero no quiero que se preocupen, lo puedo hacer yo por mi cuenta...

Claro que no Herm...te ayudaremos- sonrió el chico.

Jaja bueno es muy dulce de su parte, chicos ...gracias.

Entonces, te parece que mañana empecemos?

Y donde?- preguntó Harry que no parecía muy interesado en la idea.

Bueno...ya que McGonagall te adora le pediremos su salón, le diremos que es para practicar para que VOS cantes...lo cual es verdad, y vas a ver como va a aceptar...

Si pones el ejemplo de McGonall es obvio que va a aceptar- dijo Dafne.

Todos rieron menos Hermione que se dedicó a morderse en labio mientras sonreía.

A si como había dicho Ron, esa tarde le propusieron a McGonagall y ella aceptó muy emocionada:

-no sabia que supiera cantar, Srta. Granger! Es inteligente, bonita, y encima sabe cantar!

Hermione se volvió de mil colores mientras Harry y Ron le dirigían sonrisas mientras McGonagall la seguía elogiando.

Cuando por fin entraron al salón, Ron abrió el libro que había encontrado en la sección de arte.

primero de todo- un cantante debe sentirse seguro de si mismo, sentir la canción e interpretarla como suya- leía Ron- tenes una idea de que canción vas a cantar?

Mmm..bueno a mi me gusta una canción que se llama fall to pieces de Avril Lavigne...una cantante muggle que no debes conocer...- le dijo sonriente.

No, no la conozco pero no importa...a ver ...cuando ya tenes tu canción...tenes que tomarla como tuya...sentís la canción?- le preguntó Ron.

Todas esas cosas le parecían absurdas e innecesarias...con esa canción se identificaba demasiado...describía como quería decirle a un chico que lo amaba y no se animaba...y por eso no quería caer a pedazos (fall to pieces), era lo mismo que sentía Hermione.(a si interprete yo la canción...bueno después la van a ver...)

claro que si- dijo- pero bueno..la canción es en ingles, no importa?

Da igual- dijo el chico- el segundo punto es ...te sabes la canción entera?

Ron, son preguntas estúpidas- dijo Harry desde un rincón, Hermione no lo notó...parecía que en su mundo solo estaban Ron, ella y miles de corazones flotando alrededor.

Harry tiene razón...vamos al punto...

buen, el punto es que la cantes y que la vallamos mejorando- Ron marcó la pagina del libro doblándole la puntita, lo aferró bajo el brazo y se sentó arriba de un banco, y Harry lo imito- cantanos la canción.

Ella se tambaleo...

no tengas vergüenza! Somos tus amigos- dijo Harry- no me quiero imaginar cuando estes en frente de todo...- y se callo.

El tenía razón, si tenia vergüenza de cantar delante de ellos, como se sentiría delante de todo Hogwarts? Tomó aire y les cantó la canción lo mejor que pudo. Su voz era fuerte, segura, dulce, capas de no desafinar.

Cuando Termino( no les voy a escribir la canción ahora...) Ron Y Harry estallaron en aplausos.

-No creí que cantaras tan bien!- le dijo Harry sorprendido.

-ahh, gracias Harry jaja- Rió Hermione.

si ..tenes una voz muy linda Hermione...pero esa canción no tiene esos gritos potentes que largan todas las cantantes...ya sabes esas que se quedan dos horas sin desafinar..como al canción que cantantes en la lechucería...

Pero me gusta mas esta!- protestó Hermione, Y Ron se limitó a cerrar la boca.

-no te lo puedo creer...porque nunca nos dijiste de esto?- preguntó Harry.

nunca me preguntaron...- dijo sonriendo.

Y vos que decís que cantas mal? Que no estas lista?- decía Ron Un poco cohibido porque Hermione lo había callado.

Bueno, bueno...pero...ahg..no importa quiero que me ayuden...

Bueno, entonces vas a cantar esa canción?

Si, si...Fall to pieces.

Y estuvieron toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena practicando, era algo parecido a cuando ella y Ron ayudaban a Harry a practicar para el torneo de los tres magos.

Quedaron en volver a practicar el viernes, Dumbledore anunció que el sabado 28 de

febrero sería la gran noche donde todos los concursantes cantarían.

la noche de 28 vendrán todos aquí a eso de las 7, escucharemos cantar a todos y por medio de una votación elegiremos a los finalistas, y el próximo sábado los que quedaron cantaran una segunda canción y allí elegiremos a los ganadores...

Ese viernes practicaron la concentración, Hermione no podía quedarse pensando en otra cosa mientras cantaba o reírse. Así que Ron consiguió un disfraz, que no se lo mostró a ninguno de los dos.

bueno, yo me voy a poner el disfraz en el baño que esta acá no mas, espero que no pase nadie por el pasillo- dijo Ron y se fue. Entonces se quedaron solos Harry y Hermione, cosa que no pasaba desde hace mucho.

Que se abra traído de disfraz?- preguntó la chica.

No tengo idea, el punto es que te concentres,sabes con quien vas a competir de tu edad? Porque..

Si, yo tengo que competir con chicos de 15 a 17. Solo se que de 17 hay dos de Ravenclaw, de 16 esta Pansy, y de 15 hay tres chicos, pero no se nada mas...

Yo tengo fe en vos- le dijo el morocho.

Gracias, Harry- dijo ella feliz, y lo observó, Harry era un pibe muy bueno y amable. Lo quería mucho, y se preocupaba por el todo el tiempo...algunos siempre pensaron que gustaba de el, pero siempre estuvo enamorada de Ron, pero el pelirrojo no era amenazado constantemente por un asesino y por eso llevaba mas preocupación por Harry. Aunque sabía que a los dos los quería mucho, sentía esa cosa extraña por Ron que nunca sintió ni sentirá por Harry, esos hormigueos, esas esperanzas y sueños, esas sonrisas tímidas nunca pasaron con Harry. Y pensó si estaría condenada a amar por toda su vida a Ron Weasley

Y Harry como vas con Dafne?- preguntó ella para tratar de sacar de su cabeza la idea de un Ron casado con una hermosa mujer e hijos, y a ella toda sucia y despeinada gritándole a Ron que lo amaba.

Bien, bien, nunca sentí algo a si, como que ella me hace sentir bien, me rió es muy simpática y demasiado linda, yo la quiero mucho capas mas de lo que me imagine...

Y porque no se lo decís?

Si bueno...eso pensé, y quiero hacerlo...

Me parece perfecto- dijo Hermione- no sos como yo...

Que me intentas decir?- dijo Harry picaramente. Había metido la pata! Sabia que Harry sospechaba algo, pero seguramente quería algo mas concreto.

Quien robo el corazón de mi mejor amiga?- dijo con una sonrisa- mmm...creo que un chico pelirrojo- y luego río.

Hay Harry! ...Se nota mucho?

Puf! Creo que hasta Neville ya se dio cuenta...

Bueno...me gusta Ron...

Te gusta?- preguntó Harry sorprendido...

Bueno..es mas que un me gusta es un...

Lo amo- dijo Harry que parecía más contento que ella.

Si...es un lo amo, pero si me cuesta decírtelo a vos no me imagino lo que será decírselo a el.

Estoy seguro de que te corresponde, soy el mejor amigo de los dos y se que los dos están locamente enamorados el uno del otro...

Si Harry, seguí soñado...ojala el me digiera que me ama- dijo con un poco de tristeza mirando por la ventana.

**Ya lo hizo, pero no te lo a dicho...**

Hermione lo miró extrañada, que quiso decir? Que Ron ya dijo le dijo que la amaba pero no se lo dijo? Este chico que dice.

te fumaste algo antes de venir?- le pregunto.

Harry rió, y justo cuando estaba por preguntarle que había querido decir entro Ron. Los dos se voltearon para verlo, allí estaba Ronald...o...Ronalda?

El pelirrojo llevaba un vestido rosa hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, con unos tajos blancos y un sombrero de igual color con un collar de perlas. Lo mas gracioso es que se había intentando pintar la boca y los ojos y le quedo todo mal.

Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Ron se acercaba tambaleándose por los tacos.

-les gusta? El vestido es de Ginny, con un hechizo lo agrande- dijo con una voz aguda de mujer que provocó mas risas- bueno, linda que esperas? Cantame

La palabra "linda" la saco de sus burlas, se lo dijo en serio? O solo interpretaba su papel? Comprendió que era el segundo cuando se acercó a Harry y dijo:

pero que hombre mas macho, yo necesitará algo a sí

Harry se rió pero se alejo.

bueno, dale cantame, dijo Ron Sentándose en una silla- mirame a los ojos, querida ( el corazón le latió fuerte) y no te rías.

Hermione empezó a cantar, pero era imposible teniendo al chico que mas amaba vestido de mujer y con los ojos mal pintados.

no te estas concentrado- dijo el chico- pensa en la canción, lo que sentís, no pienses en lo ridículo que me veo- se lo había dicho seriamente y con su voz común, y ella hizo un intento.

Penso en al canción, ella quería comunicarse con Ron pero no podía, porque estaba enamorada de el... "I don't want to talk about it, cause Im in love with you" penso...(no quiero hablar de eso, porque estoy enamorada de ti) era ese miedo que tenia de su rechazo, el miedo a perder su amistad. Se puso sería y aprovecho a examinar el rostro de Ron mientras cantaba y pensaba lo desdichada que era al tenerlo a tan solo centímetros y no poder besarlo...La canción termino, y los dos le aplaudieron, pero después de todo lo que había pensado cada vez sentía menos posibilidades de que Ron gustara de ella.

Esa noche, Ron y Harry fueron a dormirse muy nerviosos, como el resto del equipo de Griffindor. Mañana jugarían contra Hufflepuff, y ella esperaba que ganaran. Ron había mejorado mucho los últimos meses, y atajaba bastante bien. Hermione se acordó de aquel partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin que ganaron y fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de las capacidades de Ron...y las chicas tmb (¬¬) El nunca había sido un rompecorazones, pero cuando todas se dieron cuenta de que era un verdadero jugador todas se enamoraron de Ron perdidamente, y a ella se le desbordaban los celos por todas partes. Hasta que un día explotó, y se enojo con Ron sin razón. Harry la perseguía preguntándole que le pasaba y porque lo había tratado así, pero apenas doblaron la esquina ella vio a Ron con su grupo de admiradoras y se enojó aún mas. Pero cuando ya las fans no lo perseguían, se dio cuenta de lo tarada que había sido, y lo obvia...y después de varias disculpas el la perdono.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía la emoción en el aire. Gente que corría de acá para allá, poniéndose millones de cosas con los colores de Giriffindor. Cuando bajo hacia la sala común, Harry les daba ordenes al grupo...pudo ver la linda carita de sueño de Ron que se dormía en el hombro de su hermana. Hermione bajó y saludo.

-buenos días

Ron dio un respingo, y abrió los ojos para ver a Hermione (pero ella no se dio cuenta...es medio despistadita jeje)

buenos días Herm...ahora bajamos- dijo Harry como tratando de decirle que tenia que darles unas explicaciones al equipo que a ella no le interesarían.

Ella se limitó a aceptar, y salió por el retrato...sin darse cuenta de que alguien la había seguido con la mirada, y le había dado pena de que se fuera sola.

En el desayuno la mitad del equipo estaba nerviosa y la otra ansiosa, era una mezcla. Ron, como siempre, antes del partido se ponía nerviosisimo, no comía nada y sentía que perdería que no atajaría nada, y no se ponía fe en el. Eso a Hermione no le gustaba nada.

vamos Ron! Come algo! Tenes que tener fuerzas!- le insistía por decimocuarta vez.

Ya te dije que no quiero comer nada!- saltó Ron alterado.

A Hermione le dolió en el alma esa contestación pero se dedicó a cerrar la boca, el al darse cuenta dijo:

perdón Herm, estoy un poco alterado...no es tu culpa vos me queres ayudar...pero en estos momentos no tengo ganas de comer nada...se me cerro el estomago.

Eh!- dijo dafne que acaba de llegar- repetí eso por favor...no vas a comer?

- no tengo hambre...- respondió Ron.

Esto es señal del Apocalipsis, Ron no quiere comer!

Harry y Hermione rieron con ganas, pero ni capas de reír era le pelirrojo.

-bueno creo que ya es hora...- dijo Harry consultando su reloj- vamos equipo!

Todos se levantaron y a todos les temblaron las piernas al hacerlo, cuando todos se estaban yendo, ella (después de pensarlo y repasarlo toda la mañana) estiró el brazo y lo tomo de la mano, de su mano...el se dio vuelta y la miró con curiosidad.

-suerte Ron, todo va a salir bien- y como había echo el año pasado, se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Ella notó que se ponía colorada, a si que bajo la cabeza...y le soltó lentamente de la mano...el se limitó a decir un ahogado "gracias" y camino con los demás hacia el patio.

Ella suspiró y le dijo a Dafne:

-mi beso no le afectó en nada...

Ella volteó para ver a Ron, pero ya se habían ido y ella contestó con la boca llena:

y cofo poffeds vefir ezo zi – tragó – no lo viste!

Eh?- le preguntó Hermione.

Como podes decir que no lo afecto si no le viste la cara que puso! Apenas les diste el beso bajaste la cabeza!

Y el que hizo?

Bueno se quedo con los ojos a si- dijo abriendo los ojos – te miró ...bueno..te miró la cabeza...y dijo gracias y se fue tocándose la mejilla y cuando lo viste ya había bajado el brazo...

En serio?

No me crees, boluda?- dijo ella mirándola con las cejas levantadas..

Pero..me gustaría saber que piensa..si le gusta o si le parece ridículo que lo bese...creo que desde ayer estoy planeando en hacerlo...lo quise hacer en el partido contra slytherin, pero no me anime...

Para mi le gusta que le des esos besitos – dijo ella sonriendo.

que hijo de puta!- gritaba Dafne a su lado cuando un chico de Hufflepuff acababa de hacer tanto – pero no te preocupes...vamos 50- 20...Ron atajó demasiadas...

A ella no le importaban los movimientos de los demás, si no los de Ron...y alguno que otro de Harry.

hayy...que lindo que es Harry con el traje de quidditch, no?

Apenas lo podes ver...- dijo Hermione riéndose.

El partido ahora iba 70-30, cuando Harry vio la snitch. Lo vieron caer en picada hacia el campo, y luego retomo hacia arriba dio un giró y la agarró. Todos los de Griffindor vitorearon alegres:

-siiii! Como los cagamos Hufflepuff!- gritaba Dafne contenta.

Daf! Por dios no grites eso!- le dijo alterada Hermione, pero sin embargo la chica que estaba al lado de ellas le resultó gracioso.

Todos bajaron de las gradas y se reencontraron con el equipo que festejaba.

Chicas ganamos!- decía Ginny mientras saltaba.

te felicito metiste casi todos los tantos!- le decía Hermione a Ginny quien sonreía. En eso vino Dean , y ella los dejó solos...digo ella porque de repente había desaparecido Dafne, la busco entre miles de cabezas pero era en vano...entonces cuando se dedicaba a dar vuelta la cabeza sintió que alguien la besaba en la mejilla. Fue un beso rápido, pero cuando vio a Ron allí parado frente a ella con una sonrisa, creyó que fue el mejor beso que le habían dado en la vida.

Ganamos Herm!- Dijo mientras levantaba los brazos con escoba y todo y la abraza fuertemente...como si hubieran ganado por que ella había echo algo. De inmediato Hermione se puso colorada, " Nunca Ron había sido tan cariñoso conmigo! Primero un beso y después un abrazo...acá me desmayo..." pensaba mientras Ron la soltaba, se miraron a los ojos...pero fue algo instantáneo porque una ola de chicos arrastró a Ron para felicitarlo. Ella quedó sola nuevamente, pero con el corazón palpitándole a mil...


	11. el concurso

**principita**

Jaja bueno, que suerte que hayas deducido lo que dice el papel...J a ver si es como vos pensas la cosa y me alegro de que te haya gustado, ahora eso de lo que siga rapido me va a costar...

Y si, soy de argentina.

Espero que te guste este cap.:)

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

Bueno, a vos te queria decir gracias porque siempre lees todos los capitulos y siempre dejas reviews! (no sos como yo que me da medio fiaca de hacerlo...)

Y como les digo a todos, espero que te guste este cap.

_**AVISO**que en la aprte que canta la canción, a los que no les gusta el ingles, o no entienden un kongo...lean las letras en negrita que esta traducido...aunque en una aprte era medio difícil...pero la gran mayoria esta todo ok, y si no entienden algo Hermione masomenos lo relata y te lo explica :P_

**el concurso**

El viernes antes del concurso llegó mas rápido de lo que cualquiera se hubiera esperado. Todo el mundo estaba con la emoción, la gente hablaba de las canciones, los que cantaba, como cantarían como decorarían el gran salón, etc...El punto es que a las 7 cantaban los de primero a segundo, y elegirían a los finalistas. Luego cantarían los de tercero a cuarto, y elegirían los finalistas, y por ultimo los de 5 a 7 y mientras todo esto pasaba cenarían. Ese viernes iban a practicar por ultima vez, pero Harry dijo que no podía que tenía tarea atrasada, pero a Hermione no le resultó convincente. A si que esa tarde solo ella y Ron...si, ella y Ronnie iban a practicar.

bueno, ya practicamos que no desentones, la concentración, tus movimientos, supongo que hoy me vas a mostrar toooodooo junto- dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa y hermosa.

Solo estuvieron solos unos minutos, cuando ella terminó la canción Ron la felicitó:

perfecto Herm, Perfecto...estoy seguro que quedaras como finalista...

gracias, Ron- dijo ella sonriéndole coquetamente. El solo la miro de una forma extraña, abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Parecía que luchaba una guerra interna en sus pensamientos.

Hermione, creo que tengo que contarte algo...

Que pasa?

Es que...Mal..

La puerta del salón se abrió. Era la profesora McGonagall.

-hay lo siento chicos, pero me olvide un libro aquí...sigan con lo suyo...

-no esta bien proferosa, ya nos ibamos- contestó Ron mientras McGonagall buscaba el libro en los cajones.

El pelirrojo tomó el libro de canto, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Hermione para irse.

nos vemos Profesora- dijo ella. (tan chupamedias como siemrpe)

adios Srta. Granger.

Salieron del salón.

que me ibas a decir?

Nada nada...

No dale!

No te va a importar...- dijo el chico mirando para otro lado...- voy a llevar el libro a la biblioteca...

Te acompaño – dijo ella amablemente.

no deja,...voy solo...- contestó, y tomó el pasillo por la izquierda para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Hermione se quedó allí sola, con algo tristeza... " no queres que te acompañe...?"

te conviene ponerte esta pollera negra...- le decía Dafne a Hermione.

Si, como tiene estos cosos rosas, te pones esta camisita rosa, con estos zapatos y listo!- le decía Ginny.

Hay gracias chicas no se que haria sin ustedes...

- bueno, basta de agradecimientos...apurate que son 6:36!- le dijo Dafne desesperada-

Sii! Que te tenemos que pintarte y peinarte!

A si que Hermione se vistió rapido, y se sentó para que Dafne la maquillara y Ginny la peinara. La pelirroja le termino haciendo dos colitas lo suficientemente bajas, masomenos mas abajo que las orejas...a si que Hermione termino con dos colitas bajas que le hacian unos bucles muy lindos..

Cuando ya estaba linda y recibio los elogios, las tres bajaron. Habia mucho lió de gente en la sala común. Eran 4 los cantantes de Griffindor. Uno de segundo, dos de cuarto y Hermione.

- aca esta...- empezó a decir Ron, pero se calló al ver a Hermione.

Se quedó con los ojos desorbitados viéndola de arriba abajo.

te traigo una palangana, Ron?- dijo Dafne entretenida- digo..por la baba...

Ella y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas mientras que el pelirrojo las observaba con una mirada asesina, y mientras Hermione se sonrojaba de una forma impresionante. Fue una suerte que apareció Harry.

-guaw Hermione! Que bien te ves!- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- y vos tmb Gin, lindo peinado...y...- se quedó en Dafne y en sus ojos celestes de hielo- vo...vos tmb Daf...estas...muy linda...

-creo que necesitaremos otra palangana- dijo Ginny entre risas, y esta vez ella, Hermione y Ron estallaron en carcajadas.

bueno...porque no vamos yendo, mejor?- dijo Dafne para cambiar de tema, aunque al parecer Harry no se había dado cuenta del chiste.

Los 5 caminaron hasta el retrato, cuando vino Dean y se unió al grupo. Hermione vio la cara de desprecio de Ron y rió por dentro. Ron se ponía celoso de cualquier chico que tocara, hablara, riera, comiera, saludase o algo por el estilo a su hermana, y para que un compañero de el sea su novio ahora no le hacia ninguna gracia.

Se aproximaban cada vez mas al gran comedor y Hermione se ponia cada vez mas nerviosa. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, ya empezaba a caminar mas lento y no era capas de tragar.

bueno, ahora hay que esperar a que abran...odio esperar- decia Harry entre dientes.

Pero la castaña preferia esperar, quedarse allí toda la vida, todo menos entrar...se dio cuenta de que los nervios le cayeron a ultimo momento (como siempre pasa...).

me muero por ver a Granger cantando- dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos- quiero ver como hace el ridículo...

Los cuatro se voltearon para ver el rostro afilado y palido de Malfoy junto al de Pansy.

ehhh...mira Malfoy, la esuchaste cantar? No!...entonces cerra el orto y no opines si no sabes – dijo Dafne cortantemente.

Eso Malfoy, mejor andate...!- le espetó Harry furioso.

El rubio miró de reojo a Ron, luego sonrió y dijo:

veremos como terminara esto...Pansy será la ganadora...- y se marchó.

Ron se quedo en su lugar quieto, pero con rabia contenida, Harry y Dafne contentos de que se haya ido, y Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que le importaba muy poco y nada lo que digiera un imbecil como Malfoy.

Por fin la puerta se abrió, y todos empezaron a entrar amontonadamente.

quedate tranquila Herm, todo va a salir bien- le decía Dafne.

Cuando entraron pudieron ver que habían colocado todas mesas redondas con manteles de color azul francia, y debajo otro de color blanco, al igual que las sillas. Todo el salón estaba de esos colores, y habían colocado dos mesas del comedor como escenario.

-Vengan, vamos a sentarnos por allá- señalo Ron una mesa que estaba no muy cerca del escenario pero no muy lejos. Se sentaron los 4 y luego se unieron Ginny con Dean.

Harry y Dafne empezaron a hablar animadamente entre ellos, Ginny con Dean...Pero ella no era capas de pronunciar palabra, estaba quieta observando su plato.

Vamos Hermione! Vas a ver que todo va estar bien...un poco de fe – le decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Ella se limitó a asentir, pero sentía que si abría la boca se marearía.

Entonces, cuando todos ya se habían acomodado, aparecio Dumbledore de la puerta que estaba al costado, por donde Harry se había ido al ser nombrado 4 campeón.

Dumbledore sacó su varita, dijo sonorus y sonrió al público.

-bienvenidos alumnos! Esta es la primera vez que aquí en Hogwarts se organiza algo como esto...solo en el año 1856 se organizo un concurso de baile, tal parece...Bueno! el punto es que todos los artistas de primero a segundo grado pueden ir yendo por la puerta que se encuentra a mi izquierda por favor...-Los mas chicos empezaron a levantarse de sus mesas, eran como 6. Cuando los chicos desaparecieron Dumbledore volvió a hablar.- por si no lo notaron, los profesores se encuentran aquí- dijo señalando debajo de el, al lado del escenario donde se encontraban Snape, (con cara de quien me trajo acá) Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid (sobresaliendo entre los demás) y la profesora de Aritmancia. Quedaban dos lugares libres, uno era de Dumbledore por la gran silla que había en el centro, y el otro supuso que era de la profesora McGonagall.

" ellos votaran quienes serán los finalistas y el concurso terminara el sábado próximo. Quería agregar, aunque ya lo dije, que esta idea fue del Señor Ronald Weasley de Griffindor.- la mayoría aplaudió, menos los de Slytherin- Bueno...creo que esta todo listo...empecemos!

Dumbledore bajó del escenario y se fue a sentar junto con los profesores, la puerta del costado se abrió, y una caja negra con unos agujeros apareció flotando en el aire.

que es eso?- preguntó Ginny pero todos se encogieron de hombros.

La caja negra se apoyó en el escenario y detrás de ella, por la puerta del costado, apreció la profesora McGonagall.

bueno, vamos a empezar con Sarah Dennison de 2 año, Hufflepuff. Cantara "la noche hechizada" de las brujas de Macbeth.

Empezaron a aplaudir, y una chica menudita de cabello lacio y rubio entro temblorosa. La profesora McGonagall bajó y se sentó con los profesores mientras la chiquilla se preparaba para cantar. Hermione se preguntó de donde saldría la música, era algo extraño verla a ella, y una caja negra detrás. Entonces, mágicamente, la música empezó a salir de la caja negra, como si hubieran puesto un cd allí adentro, y la chica empezó a cantar.

A si paso la noche, de primero a segundo quedaron 3 finalistas de tercero a cuarto 5, y ahora era el turno de su grupo. Dumbledore anunció que los participantes tenían que ir por la puerta. Ella se levantó temblando, todos le desearon suerte, y camino entre las mesas hasta la puerta. En el camino se encontró con los dos chicos de Ravenclaw de 17 , Pansy, y dos chicas de 15, y el chico de 15 tmb. Los 7 entraron. El lugar era chico, pero con una gran chimenea y bastantes cuadros. Allí estaba la profesora y la caja mágica.

muy bien, quiero que venga uno por uno y me valla diciendo los temas que van a cantar...tienen que decirlo fuerte y claro...

Todos asintieron.

bien...Jessica Smith- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

La chica de 15 años de Hufflepuff se acercó a la caja y dijo:

las mil escobas de las brujas de Macbeth.

La profesora dio un gole a la caja, y salieron unas estrellas.

que es lo que hace eso?- preguntó Hermione tan interesada como siempre.

bueno, uno le dice el tema que va a cantar y con un golpe de magia, todos los instrumentos de ese tema paran aquí. A si no necesitamos traer a gente que toque...con esto es mucho mas facil.

Hermione alzó las cejas y miro a la extraña caja.

Gwen Murray – dijo la profesora. Ahora la otra chica de 15, esta de Griffindor, dijo el tema que iba a tocar.

El chico de 15 se llamaba John Carter, y los de 17, Steve Bland, y Devon Greenwold.

Bueno, primero iras tu Smith, luego Murray, Carter, Granger, Parkinson, Bland y Greenwold, entendieron?

Si...- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo, bien...preparese Smith- y la proferosa McGongall salió de la habitación.

Hermione se sentó en un banco que estaba apoyado e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, pero era imposible..."genial, dentro de unos minutos voy a cantar enfrente de todo Hogwarts , de mi profesora favorita, de mis mejores amigos y de el chico que mas amo..." entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gwen, la chica de Griffindor.

a mi tmb me gusta esa canción de Avril Lavigne, dice cosas muuy lindas...

si, es muy linda, no? –decía Hermione sin muchas ganas...

yo preferí la de No Doubt, No speak...además como no somos muchos los nacidos de muggles, es lindo que otra gente conozca la musica, no?

Hermione asentía, aunque no entendía nada de lo que decía...era como que la información que recibia, su cerebro no la podía procesar.La chica le podía estar preguntando si era Mortífaga y ella seguía asintiendo. No era que la chica era molesta, seguramente estaba igual de nerviosa, pero capas su forma de sacarse los nervios era hablar hablar y hablar...

La chica de Hufflepuff terminó y entro con una sonrisa de alivio, mientras la gente la aplauida. Y en ese momento salió Gwen...Y a sí fueron pasando y pasando los cantantes...hasta que llegó su turno...El chico este, Carter, entro al lugar, y Hermione se levantó...o fue un intento de levantarse, porque ne seguida se tropezó y Jessica la atajó. Escuchó que McGonagall gritaba su nombre y la gente aplauida...abrió la puerta lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a la profesora bajando del escenario por una pequeña escalerita de madera, luego miro para la izquierda...para que lo hizo, solamente para aumentar sus nervios...miles y miles de ojos la observaban atentamente...tragó, estiró la piera y empezó a caminar torpente...llegó hasta el escenario, se apuntó a la garganta y dijo medio temblorosa pero segura :

ssonorus..

Sintió una picazón, y de vuelta su estado normal de nervios al borde del ataque " la concha de la lora quien me mando aca, la concha la conha !"

Escuchó el sonido d la guitarra acustica salir de esa caja negra...carraspeó y penso " concentrate, la canción...Ron...tengo que ahcerlo bien!

_I looked away (mire lejos)_

_Then I looked back at you (luego mire otra vez a ti)_

_You try to say (vos intentas decir)_

_Things that you can't undo (cosas que no podes deshacer)_

"empece bien! Bueno tranquila, concéntrate!"

If I had My way (si tome mi manera)

I never get over you (nunca pase sobre ti)

Today is the day (hoy es el dia)

I pray that we make it through ( que ruego que lo hagamos a traves)

Make it through the fall ( que hagamoslo de la caida)

Make it through it all (que lo hagamos todo)

Se imaginó a ella misma, como todas las veces intentando decirle a Ron toda la verdad...pero no quería caer...

_I don't want to fall to pieces ( yo no quiero caer a pedazos)_

_I just want to sit and stare at you (solo quiero sentarme y mirarte fijo)_

_I don't want to talk about it ( no quiero hablar de eso)_

_I don't want a conversation ( no quiero una conversación_

_I just want to cry in front of you (solo quiero llorar en frente de ti _

_I don't want to talk abut it ( no quiero hablar de eso…)_

_Cause Im in love with you… (porque estoy enamorada de ti)_

Eso Ron! Yo te intento decir que te amo…pero no puedo! Me gustaria solamente que te dieras cuenta...no puedo hablarte...porque te amo demasiado...

_You're the only one ( tu eres el unico)_

_I'd be with 'til the end (con el que estaría hasta el fin)_

_When I come undone (cuando voy a deshacerme)_

_You bring me back again (vos me traes nuevamente…)_

_Back under the stars ( nuevamente debajo de las estrellas)_

_Back into your arms (nuevamente entre tus brazos)_

Como dice...cuando voy a deshacerme de lo que siento, me traes de vuelta a la realidad y me haces ver lo nerviosa que me pones ! Aunque nunca estuve entre tus brazos ¬¬

_I don't want to fall to pieces ( yo no quiero caer a pedazos)_

_I just want to sit and stare at you (solo quiero sentarme y mirarte fijo)_

_I don't want to talk about it ( no quiero hablar de eso)_

_I don't want a conversation ( no quiero una conversación_

_I just want to cry in front of you (solo quiero llorar en frente de ti _

_I don't want to talk abut it ( no quiero hablar de eso…)_

_Cause Im in love with you… (porque estoy enamorada de ti)_

Hay que lindo es el estribillo, por ahora todo bien…ahora esta parte dificil…

_Want to know who you are (quiero saber quien eres)_

_Want to know where to star (quiero saber doned empezar)_

_I want to know what this means (quiero saber que significa esto)_

_Want to know how to feel ( quiero sabre como sentirme)_

_Want to know what is real (quiero saber que es real)_

_I want to know, everything, everything (quiero saber todo, todo)_

(que suerte no lo edsafine…) pero eso mismo, me gustaria saber como empezar a hablarte...yo que se de estas cosas...me pongo nerviosa...saber que es real, si me amas o no...

_I don't want to fall to pieces ( yo no quiero caer a pedazos)_

_I just want to sit and stare at you (solo quiero sentarme y mirarte fijo)_

_I don't want to talk about it ( no quiero hablar de eso)_

_I don't want a conversation ( no quiero una conversación_

_I just want to cry in front of you (solo quiero llorar en frente de ti _

_I don't want to talk abut it ( no quiero hablar de eso…)_

_Cause Im in love with you… (porque estoy enamorada de ti)_

_(ahora la parte re dulce)_

_I'm in love with you (estoy enamorada de ti)_

_Cause Im in love with you (porque estoy enamorada de ti…)_

_I'm in love with you ( estoy enamorada de ti..)_

_I'm in love with yooouuuu----(estoy enamorada de ti..)_

A la chica se le escapó una lagrima cuando termino,porque era tan dificl el amor? Porque las palabras mas difíciles eran...te amo! Porque simplemente no le daba un beso y todo arreglado?

La gente le empezó a aplaudir, ella se agachó, y luego bajó del escenario para entrar a la pequeña habitación.

muy bien Hermione, cantaste re bien!- le dijo Gwen

gracias, gracias – dijo ella sonriente, mientras Pansy se levantaba y la miraba con odio.

Ella se sentó mas alegre en el banquito, y recien se daba cuenta de la gente que la roedaba alrededor, y de la habitación en la que estaba, entonces , cuando salió Pansy...entra su Ron, con una cara sonriente y radiante.

-Hermione eso fue ...perfecto! te salió re bien!

Gracias Ron- decía ella colorada, " El no tiene ni la mas minima idea de que esa canción es especial para el..."

Yo creo que a la gente le gusto! Vas a quedar como finalista, seguro!

Gracias- decía ella mientras sonreía y miraba sus labios.

Además, ese Carter no cantó muy bien- decía el pelirrojo mientras mirabade reojo a Carter y mientras ella reía- bueno, me tengo que ir...antes de que me vea McGonagall y me mate.

Sonrió nuevamete, y se fue.

quien es? Tu novio?- preguntó Gwen con una sonrisa Pícara.

OjalaDIGO...es mi mejor amigo...-dijo ella sin querer y poniéndose roja.

La chica rió pero no pregunto nada mas...Se acercó a la puerta para escuchar como cantaba Pansy, y la verdad que lo hacia muuy bien, no creyó que cantara a sí...su voz era un poco fría e indiferente, pero con potencia. Canataba uuna canción medio triste.

Tuvo que esperar como unos 20 minutos mas, y todos ya habían terminado y estaban de vuelta todos allí adentro. La profesora abrió la puerta y ordenó que todos tenían que salir y subir al escenario.

Hermione subió mucho mas tranquila de antes, y se dio cuenta de que en verdad había mucha gente, y que ella había podido cantar...delante de todos...y ahroa todos sabian como cantaba y que no era solamente una rata de biblioteca...sonrió...

Dumbledore subió después de ellos,y se colocó delante, para que todo el mundo lo viera a el, y atrás a ellos...entonces dijo:

después de una difícil desición hemos decidido quienes serán los finalistas...y son 4...

"4?"penso Hermione" no puedo creerlo, somos 7,no creo que tenga posibilidades...Pansy canto muuy bien, y este chico Greenwold tmb."

y bueno..los finalistas son..de quinto año..Gwen Murray...

Gwen dio un salto de alegría, y abrazo a su amiga Jessica mientras la gente aplaudía...

- después tenemos de 6 año...a ...


	12. que decis, Ron?

principita  
2005-09-16  
ch 11, signed

Jaja bueno espero que te haya gustado la canción de Avril, y gracias por tus criticas  Pasa que a mi me gusta mucho ella y justo esa canción es muy linda y quedaba, hasta la fui a ver aca en Argentina, pero eso es ya irme de tema jeje

Espero que te guste este!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe  
2005-09-14  
ch 11, signed

Bueno, que suerte que te gusto la canción! Es muy linda, y creo que ya lo dije ochenta veces...bueno, espero que te siga gustando y ahora mismo cuando suba esto me voy a poner a leer uno de tus fics...

Bueno, este capitulo es algo que tuve que improvisar para dejar intriga...y ademas para dar un poco de pistas que nunca se van a imaginar jajaja...soy media malvada :)

Les prometo que el que viene (el del concurso) va a estar muuuy bueno...y con muchas revelaciones y van a empezar a entender muchs cosas...jaja ahora les dejo mas intriga!

Bueno, disfruten...

después tenemos de 6 año...a ...

Hermione cerró los ojos para concentrarse en otra cosa, y por su mente paso una nenita de unos 10 años, de pelo enmarañado, cantando junto con otros niños en un coro, después esa misma niña en la iglesia cantando frente a un montón de personas... luego a ella, tal cual estaba ahora dentro del salón de la profesora McGonagall con Ron y Harry, a ella cantando hace unos segundos en el escenario...y por ultimo...a Ron.

-Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson!

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. Luego miró confusa a Pansy, no iba a quedar solo una?

espere- dijo Pansy con indiferencia- no era que quedábamos solo...UNA?

bueno...nunca dijimos eso...ustedes quedaron finalistas...el próximo concurso veremos quien ganara...elegimos a las dos porque cantaron muy bien..

La slytherin dio un Bufido sin disimular su disgusto, pero a Hermione no le importaba mucho...era finalista! Miró para la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, todos la miraban...excepto Ron, que miraba para otro lado...y no se definía si miraba a Malfoy a Hanna abbott, o a una atractiva rubia de séptimo, lo que le dio un poco de celos...volvió a mirar a le mesa y Ginny le hacia un OKAY con la mano.

y de séptimo el finalista es el señor Greenwold...felicitaciones a todos los finalistas y a los que no, que lo hicieron muy bien...todos estuvieron excelentes!- dijo contento. Nos veremos el sábado que viene,todos aquí a las 7, como esta vez. Entendido? Pero con motivo a que el concurso concluyo, habrá un pequeño baile...con parejas si quieren...

los alumnos hicieron un ligero "uuuooooouuu...!" y Dumbledore sonrió.-

- ahora, pueden irse...

Hermione bajó del escenario tranquila y calmada..."ya había pasado! Ahora hasta el sábado que viene no tendría preocupaciones". Llegó hasta sus amigos, que se levantaron y la felicitaron mientras todos decían " sabía que ibas a quedar!"

felicitaciones Herm!- dijo Ron- no puedo creer que dejaran a la tarada de Pansy! Vos lo hiciste mucho mejor!...Snape tiene algo que ver con todo esto- dijo mirando al profesor nombrado con cierto odio.

Ron, ya esta! Además Pansy cantó muy bien...

Canto como el orto esa piba! Ojala se enferme, y tenga anginas con mucho pus y no puedo cantar el próximo sábado!- dijo Dafne tan refinada como siempre.

Dafne!- dijo ella un poco enojada, pero sonriente.

Esa noche los 5 amigos celebraron el triunfo de Hermione porque Harry y Ron fueron a buscar bebidas a las cocinas y se quedaron hasta tarde charlando. Por desgracias, tmb habían traído un poco de wishky de fuego...(tiene 16 años---algo de cerveza necesitaban :P) Ni ella ni las chicas tomaron, pero para los chicos era inevitable...y terminaron borrachos...y terminaron dormidos...

que boludos que son!- decía Dafne mientras se acercaba a Harry y lo zarandeaba un poco hasta que lo despertó. Este abrió sus ojos rojos y miró a Dafne extrañado...y dijo:

wood? Ya termino el partido?

Las tres chicas rieron con ganas, y Dafne le siguió el juego:

si Harry, ganamos 1.800 a 10!

El chico se levantó tambaleándose, y se agarró de la nuca de la chica.

ahora te voy a llevar a la enfermería- le decía la morocha.

Perdón que me caí- decía Harry lentamente mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras- es que esa bludger me golpeó muy fuerte...aun no puedo creer que atrape...- y su voz se perdió cuando entraron a la habitación.

En que pedo esta, pobre...-dijo la pelirroja- yo me voy a dormir...desperta a tu Ronnie ebrio..

Me siento mal Gin, no los tendría que haber dejado que tomaran...

Ya esta Herm...- decía la otra con voz ronca mientras subía las escaleras...y luego sus pasos se perdieron.

Ron...-dijo ella despacito...- Ron...

Lo zarandeo un poco y el chico abrió los ojos lentamente, se sonrojó al ver los azules que eran...

**Harry...- le dijo...- Harry hice algo horrible...**

Como que hiciste algo horrible, ron!- decía Hermione siguiéndole el juego tal cual hacia Dafne, "esta borracho, nada mas..."- vení, vamos a las habitaciones.

El chico paso un brazo por sus hombros y ella paso su brazo por su espalda...(sin mencionar que Hermione se puso rojísima) y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

**no debí haberlo echo...y si el gana?**

Claro claro Ron---decía ella sin hacerle caso, llegaron a la habitación, justo cuando salía Dafne. Llevo a Ron a su cama, el chico se quito los zapatos, corrió las sabanas y se acostó sin importarle la ropa.

**Además,...no tengo el dinero...**

Buenas noches Ron- dijo ella entre risas porque Ron decía una incoherencia tras otra...

Buenas Harry...

Ella miró su carita de ángel con pena...le hubiera dado un beso en los labios si no fuera por su subconsciente que le gritaba que no lo hiciera...se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta...cuando Ron dijo:

**lo hice por ella...**

Pero ella no llego a escuchar.

Al otro día Hermione les contaba a Ron y Harry que ella y Dafne los llevaron a sus habitaciones cuando estaban ebrios, mientras iban hacia el salón de la profesora McGonagall...esa tarde volverían a practicar.

-bueno, ya tenes que canción vas a cantar?- le preguntó Ron, cuando terminaron de reírse porque el había confundido a Hermione con Harry y este a Dafne con Wood.

si..otra de Avril Lavigne (jaja perdón, pero me gusta mucho ella y esta canción es demasiado dulce y tiene que ver con el tema ) se llama Naked (desnudo)

bien...-dijo Ron...- la sentís?- dijo esta vez a coro con Harry, que ya sabía la pregunta que le haría.

Claro que la siento- dijo mientras recordaba la canción., y se preparo para cantarla. Recibió aplausos, y luego Harry dijo:

Para mi la canción esta perfecta, no veo porque Hermione tiene que practicar mas...

Ron abrió la boca y luego la cerro, tenía razón...Hermione ya había practicado todo la otra vez...y ya se sentía mas segura después de haber vivido la experiencia.

yo me siento segura...- dijo sonriente.

Si?- dijo el pelirrojo contento- te sentis segura de vencerlos...a todos..?

Bueno...no tengo un espíritu competitivo...solo que estoy segura de mi misma nada mas...no se si llegare a ganar...ojala, pero por ahora no se...

Dejémoslo así...yo estoy confiado de que Herm va a ganar...o no Ron?- preguntaba el morocho esperando respuesta.

C-claro, claro!- dijo el, cerró el libro- si ustedes quieren...no practicaremos mas...

Además esta semana tenemos dos pruebas y es mejor despejarnos de toda cosa...- dijo la chica.

Harry y Ron se miraron y se echaron a reír. Ella les sacó la lengua ofendida y después dijo:

ron, hoy tenemos que patrullar...

hoy?

Si bobo- "mentira, mentira sos hermoso!"- nos dijo McGonagall hoy...donde estabas?

Em...si,si...a que hora?- preguntó observando su reloj.

A las 9 después de la cena...

Esa noche, los dos prefectos patrullaron por los pasillos del 5 piso, aburridos...Hermione repasaba lo que había estudiado para la prueba del miércoles una y otra vez, y su hermoso Ronnie miraba vagamente las frías paredes de los pasillos y alguno que otro cuadro...

esto es aburrido, odio ser prefecto- decía lamentándose.

Bueno, pero gracias a esto tenes una escoba, no?- le dijo ella.

Sisi bueno...pero esto es insoportable...no se como a Percy le gustaba...

A mi me gusta- dijo ella, sabía que iba a empezar una pelea, y por alguna razón la queria...capas porque se veía re lindo cuando se enojada...quien sabe?

Bueno...son dos casos especiales...

Que a vos no te guste no significa que yo sea rara...

Pero las cosas que te gustan a vos sos extremadamente aburridas...- dijo el.

no todo lo que me gusta es aburrido...- dijo ella sonriente, "me gustas vos, y sos todo lo contrario a aburrido."

A no? Te gusta leer, hacer la tarea, estudiar, la biblioteca, ser prefecto...a mi en cambio, me gusta el quidditch, divertirme, comer, jugar al ajedrez, al snap explosivo...

Y yo te sigo diciendo que no todo lo que me gusta es aburrido...

Solo me estas dando la contra- decía el parándose frente a ella con cara de superioridad- sabes muy bien que tengo la razón y nunca me la queres dar.!

Eso es mentira! Hay algo que me gusta y no es aburrido!

Entonces que es...?- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Ehm...

Ves?

"le digo o no le digo, le digo que me gusta?...hay por dios...que hago?"

a mi...me...me gusta ...cantar! cantar no es aburrido!

Ron abrió la boca y luego la cerró...

-ja ja, ves? Te cerre el or...- pero el chico le tapo la boca con sus manos, y ese simple contacto de sus dedos con sus labios la hicieron estremecerse...

y con esa boca decís mama?- le decía el chico bajando lentamente la mano, y ella se ruborizó al verlo mirar sus labios concentradamente. Ella simplemente sonrió y el tmb lo hizo.

Yo quería hacerte una pregunta...- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Que?

Vos...viste lo que dijo Dumbledore...que...que después del concurso y de anunciar a los ganadores, habrá un pequeño baile...no?

Si...- dijo ella mirándolo extrañada...esto era una invitación?

Y..que tenes que llevar pareja...

Si...- siguió diciendo pendiente a cada palabra..

Bueno, yo...me preguntaba si...querias ser mi pareja...- cerró los ojos como esperando una cacheteda.

Entonces, sintió que miles de mariposas volaban es su estomago..."yo! yo entre muchas muchas demasiadas pibas ingenuas...yo fui elegida! Hermione Granger! La que no es linda ni fea, la aburrida, la sabelotodo rata de bibilioteca y sangre sucia fue invitada por el chico mas hermoso del planeta al baile!...bueno...a una clase de baile..."

c---claro...-dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

El sonrió, con sus dientes tan blancos y perfectos...una obra de arte para sus padres.(que son dentiastas :P)

entonces...em...vamos a la sala común? Digo...Harry espera...

si, si...- dijo ella media embobada aún...

Los dos caminaron hacia la sala común sin hablar. Hermione no se había dado cuenta realmente, siempre buscaba algún tema de conversación...pero esta vez estaba absorta en sus pensamientos de ella y Ron bailando en medio del gran salón, y en que su danza terminaba con un beso apasionado de novelas. Llegaron a la Sala Común, pero no fue el momento justo...Porque Ginny y Dean se estaban besando en el sillón. Hermione palideció y miro a Ron. Este se había puesto rojo de furia, se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera porque Ron daba verdaderas intenciones de matar al pobre Dean. El compañero, al darse cuenta, se levanto estrepitosamente del sillón enrojecido.

Ron, son novios! Pueden andarse besándose si quieren!- dijo ella en un susurro nervioso.

Que me importa si ese asqueroso es su novio...!-dijo son importarle que Dean lo escuche.

Ron, Dean es MI novio y yo hago lo que se me da la gana con el, SI? No necesito un hermano celoso que ande cuidando de mi hasta los 150 años!

Dean no contestaba, solo tomaba a Ginny del brazo como diciéndolo que pare.

además le prometiste a Hermione que ibas a controlar tus malditos celos...

Al parecer lo que dijo Ginny funcionó, el chico se tranquilizó...miro a Dean con un poco de odio, y se fue a su habitación sin despedirse de Hermione.

Ginny, no quiero que discutas con tu hermano por mi...-decía Dean atemorizado- después se la agarra conmigo.

Amor, el tiene que entender que sos mi novio y que el no es nadie para andar diciéndome si te tengo que besar o no...yo no ando persiguiéndolo a el a ver si hace algo con Herm! Es mas, estaría re contenta!

Ella estaba por decir "yo tmb" pero estaba ahí Dean, a si que se dedico a hacerle una señal de reproche, y le preguntó:

donde esta Harry?

Em...arriba creo...se fue a dormir..- contestó Dean.

Ah, bueno gracias, supongo que yo tmb...buenas noches- dijo ella dejándolos solos y con un poco de celos. Como le gustaría a ella tener un novio, (ejem, Ron, ejem) que se besen en el sillón, que se regalen dulces, que se digan cosas lindas, que se abracen, etc..El único novio que tubo en la vida fue Jonny, su compañero de jardín de infantes a los 5 años, y Víctor Krum, el famoso jugador de Quidditch que había estado con Hermione por mas o menos 6 meses. Pero lo de ellos fue algo mas oculto, no se podían ir diciendo y regalando cosas por todo lo que decía Rita Skeeter de ellos y de Harry. Llegó a su habitación, allí estaban Lavender y Parvati hablando. Las saludó, pensó en contarles de que Ron la había invitado al "baile", pero en ese momento no tenia ganas. Mientras se vestía pensaba que había sido muy mala al estar con Krum y estar enamoradísima de Ron. Sabía que Krum la queria mucho, pensó que se podría olvidar del pelirrojo con el...pero no lo logró, y cada vez lo amaba mas al saber que era imposible mientras se babeaba por la hija de su madre de Fleur. "La verdad soy una forra, pobre Victor, el me dio lo mejor, y yo siempre soñando que era Ronnie...lo lastime mucho, suerte que me supo entender y que me perdono y que somos buenos amigos...suerte que entendió que aunque Ron sea cabeza dura, que sea pesado, vago, y que me haga la vida imposible...entendio que el era el chico de mi vida...el chico por el cual siempre voy a soñar, el chico que es todo para mi...porque Ron? Por que el chico con el que peor me llevo? Porque con el que es diferente a mi? Porque me enamore del chico que me tiene como amiga? Hay tantos chicos en el mundo y yo me busco el mas complicado..."


	13. las revelaciones

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

bueno jaja ahora se te va a ir la itnriga de la mayoeia de las cosas :) espero que te guste porque a mi me encanta este!

* * *

**Las revelaciones**

-vamos Hermione, vos podes- le decía Ginny tratando de animarla ante la puerta abierta del Gran Salón.

" otra vez en la misma..." pensaba. Si, otra vez, había llegado el sábado mas rápido que nunca, y estaba allí...enfrente de la gran puerta que daba al gran salón. Detrás de ella estaban Ron Harry, Ginny y Dafne.

-Hermione, trabajaste la canción millones de veces! Y siempre te sale perfecta y hermosa! Dejate de joder y entra! Ya nos están mirando mal- decía Dafne mientras miraba a un chico de Slytherin.

-dale dejen pasar!- gritó alguien.

Ginny le dio un empujoncito a Hermione, y ella piso el suelo del Gran salón. Las mesas las cortinas ahora estaban rojas y blancas. Sus amigos empezaron a pasar y la tomaron de los brazos, porque si no ella no caminaría...

" me acuerdo la canción, me sale bien...solo es la final...solo eso...además yo no empiezo..."

Se sentaron en la misma mesa, y le parecía que tenia un dejabu (ya saben, eso de que les pasan las cosas otra vez jeje )

espero que comas algo- le dijo Harry que se había sentado a un lado de ella.

Pero no respondió, los nervios le iban comiendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

mira! Esta es tu comida preferida!...langostinos!- decía Ron mostrándole con su dedo en el menú la palabra "langostino".

si si, después lo pido- dijo ella, pero con solo pensar en eso se le revolvía el estómago y no tenía ganas de nada...Tal vez de mirar a Ron. Y acertamos...si, lo miro como esperando que este la abrazara y que le diga que todo iba a estar bien, pero el chico se limitó a mirar con sus ojos azules de cielo la comida ya servida en su plato."le importa mas la comida que yo? Fuck! Me pongo celosa de los alimentos!"

empezó el primer cantante-..ella no prestaba atención a nada...veía como comían sus demás compañeros, y a la vez miraba su comida que ni la había tocado. Para hacer algo con sus manos, fue directamente a agarrar la sal, pero como su mano estaba tan temblorosa, se le calló.

yeta! Mala suerte!- dijo Dafne alterada, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y porque todos la miraron mal, se metió un gran bocado de carne en su boca.

Callate pelotuda!- le dijo Ginny tmb alterada- no creas en lo que dice Herm...!

Ella palideció...eso de que si se te caía la sal...eran puras mentiras...no iba a creer en eso...o si?

aja es solo sal – dijo tratando de sonar común, pero cuando todos se voltearon para ver el nuevo chico que entraba, aprovecho y se tiro sal por encima del hombro izquierdo.

Pasaron unos minutos...que para ella fueron milisegundos...

bueno, ahora los finalistas de quinto, sexto y séptimo por favor pasen al cuarto.

Ni si quiera se acuerda como se levanto, pero en unos momentos ya caminaba entre las mesas y ni les había dado tiempo a sus amigos para desearle buena suerte...Entro al saloncito junto con Gwen, Pansy y Devon. .

-bueno, lo mismo que antes- dijo la profesora al entrar, mientras tomaba la caja negra del suelo- díganme las canciones que tocaran...

Todos lo hicieron, pero esta vez duro poco al ser solo 4.

empezaras tu, Murray, después Granger, Parkinson, y Greenwold.

Muy bien- dijo Gwen con nervios.

La profesora se fue y la presento, y la chica salió de la habitación.

hay Granger...ni si quiera sabes con quien te estas enfrentando...

callate Pansy, no tengo ganas de hablar...

sabes que voy a ganar...- dijo rencorosa.

Y que tal si no gana ninguna de las dos? – le pregunto con una sonrisa- parece que pensas que en el concurso solo estamos las dos...

**Hay dos personas que si lo piensan...**- dijo ella al parecer sin pensarlo, como si esa conversación la sabían las dos.

Que me queres decir?- dijo esta ceñuda.

Ah, no sabes?- sonrió de una forma malvada que no le gusto nada a Hermione. Y luego rió fríamente.

Ya te vas a enterar Granger...que raro que no te hayas dado cuenta, siendo Taaaaan inteligente o..que no te hayan dicho

No entiendo nada de lo que decis Pansy...solo me estas asustando.- dijo la castaña para hacerse ver valiente, pero ni ella misma se creía...

pensa lo que quieras...- y con esto se fue a parar al lado de la chimenea.

En unos segundos la puerta se abrió y entro Gwen aliviada...

vas, Hermione- le dijo.

El corazón se le fue a la garganta, el estómago se le hizo un nudo, y creyó que los pies se le dormían, porque se quedo mirando a Gwen como una estúpida.

" ...Hermione granger con naked de avril lavigne" escucho desde adentro. " no no no no, hayyy que nervios, fuck!"

se levantó rápidamente, y salió para encontrarse otra vez con toda la gente sentada en esas mesas redondas, mirándola como si fuera un títere que iba a mostrar su obrita. Subió al escenario, se dijo "sonorus" y la introducción empezó a salir de esa caja negra.

Y empezó:

I wake up in the morning (me levanto en la mañana) 

_Put on my face (me pongo mi cara)_

_The one that's gonna get me (la que iba a conseguir)_

_Through another day (la deje para otro día) esta parte no se entiende, pero no importa.._

_Doesn't really matter (realmente no importa)_

_How I feel inside (como me siento por dentro_

_This life is like a game sometimes.(esta vida es como un juego a veces)_

La verdad, a veces a nadie le importa lo que siento...y es como un juego...a veces parace que Ron me quiere, y otras veces no...me vuelvo loca!

_Then you came around me (después vos venis alrededor mio)_

_The walls just disappeared (las paredes solo desaparecen)_

_Nothing to sorround me (el traductor no sabe que es sorround)_

_Keep me from my fears (guardandome de mis miedos)_

_I´m unprotected (estoy desprotegida)_

_See how I've opened up (ves como me abro)_

_You've made me trust (me hiciste entrar en confianza)_

Cuando siento que venis, parece que todo desaparece y que solo estamos los dos...vos siempre ves como me siento, me haces sentir tan bien, Ron.

_Cause I never felt like this before (porque yo nunca senti algo asi antes)_

_Im naked around you (estoy desnuda alrededor tuyo)_

_Does it show? (se nota?)_

_You see right through me (vos ves a traves de mi)_

_And I can't hide (y no me puedo esconder)_

_Im naked around you (estoy desnuda alrededor tuyo)_

_And it feels so right (y se siente muy bien)_

Es verdad, me siento desnuda…sin nada que decir, que hablar que hacer…cuando estoy con vos se me nubla todo! Y a veces siento que soy muy obvia...pero se siente tan bien..

_Im trying to remember (trato de recordar)_

_Why Ii was afraid(porque estaba asustada)_

_To be myself (para ser yo misma)_

_And let the covers fall away (y dejo que las cubiertas (?) se caigan)_

_Guess I never had (es que nunca tuve)_

_Someone like you (alguien como vos)_

_To help me fit(que me ayude a caber)_

_In my skin(en mi piel)que tierno_

Siempre me ayuda en todo, y me haces ver la verdadera Hermione…me ayudas con mis temores…

_Cause I never felt like this before (porque yo nunca senti algo asi antes)_

_Im naked around you (estoy desnuda alrededor tuyo)_

_Does it show? (se nota?)_

_You see right through me (vos ves a traves de mi)_

_And I can't hide (y no me puedo esconder)_

_Im naked around you (estoy desnuda alrededor tuyo)_

_And it feels so right (y se siente muy bien)_

_I'm naked around you (estoy desnuda alrededor tuyo)  
Does it show (se nota?)  
I'm naked around you (estoy desnuda alrededor tuyo)_

_I'm so naked around you (estoy tan desnuda alrededor tuyo)  
And I can't hide (y no me puedo esconder)_

(ahora la parte que le gusta a ron, que es donde hago el "grito potente")

_You're gonna, you are gonna see right throoooough (vos vas a ver a traves)_

_You're gonna see right throoooough (vos vas a ver a traves)_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Im so naked around you (esoty tan desnuda alrededor tuyo)_

_And I can't hide (y no me puedo esconder)_

_You're gonna see right through baby (vos vas a ver a traves, nene)_

La canción terminó, y ella sonrió al público contenta mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de gracias. Bajo las escaleritas y cuando McGonagall subía le dijo:

fue excelente, Granger!

Ni le dio tiempo a que le dijera gracias, porque ya había subido. Entro a la habitación aliviada...ya esta! No tendría que cantar otra vez! Lo único que tenia que esperar era si iba a ganar o no...se sentó en el banquito mientras Pansy se iba, eso sin antes mirarla con odio.

que lindo Hermione, fue estupendo!- le dijo Gwen- no creo que tenga oportunidades de ganar con vos...

no digas eso Gwen! Todos tenemos posibilidades!- le dijo la castaña sonriéndole. Se puso a pensar que gwen había cantado muy bien, y Pansy y Devon tenían muy buenas voces...capas después de todo ella no quedaría. Las esperanzas de ganar se le esfumaron rápidamente, el viento se las llevo...era verdad...eran 4 cantantes excelentes con una posibilidad de ganar cada uno de un 25 .

Terminó Pansy, McGonagall presentó a Devon, el salió...pasaron los minutos, Devon volvió a entrar. Listo! Ya todos habían terminado solo faltaban momentos para que el "jurado" eligiera al ganador. Nervios. Mas nervios. Ya se esta comiendo las uñas cuando la profesora McGonagall abre la puerta y dice con una sonrisa.

ya se eligió al finalista... por favor, suban al escenario...

Los 4 , con el corazón en la garganta, subieron al escenario. Hermione no supo como, porque ya se había olvidado el momento en el que subió, se había olvidado como mover los pies...como caminar...el punto es que ya estaba ahí adelante mirando el suelo. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

después de una larga y dificilísima decisión, ya hemos llegado a los finalistas de 5 a 7 grado. Les recordamos que todos estuvieron excelentes y que tienen un gran talento! Y que en la vida se pierde y se gana, de acuerdo?. Bueno...es ganadorA...

La gente aplaudió, y Devon se sintió excluido. "uno menos" le paso por la mente de la castaña, pero le resultaba realmente raro que Devon, cantando tan bien, no haya quedado...Gwen lo hizo bien, pero Devon mejor...seguro la ganadora era Pansy...

es de sexto año...

Ahora fue Gwen quien se decepciono bajando la cabeza,. "listo, es Pansy..."

estoy hablando de...

Silencio, intriga, miles de ojos puestos en Dumbledore...miles de uñas arruinadas, miles de corazones latiendo a mil por segundo...

-HERMIONE GRANGER!- saltó Dumbledore contento.(y...obvio que tenia que ganar ella jaja)

Las palabras tardaron en llegar a su cabeza..."yo? " pensó.

bien Hermione lo hiciste!- le dijo contenta Gwen mientras Pansy miraba para el suelo vencida.

Lo hice- dijo Hermione murmurando- GANE!

Y dio un salto rotundo, y luego abrazo a Gwen. No sabia que hacer! Ponerse a llorar, gritar, saltar mas...y todo gracias a Ron ...y Harry! Que la había...que la habían ayudado tanto!

gane, Gwen, gane!- se soltó de la chica, y era inevitable...ya estaba llorando.

Dumbledore había subido con una copa en la mano.

felicidades Hermione! Cantaste espectacular! Con sentimiento y movimiento! – le dijo otorgándole la copa- fue una decisión muy difícil...

gracias- contestó sin aire...tanto tiempo en secreto esto del canto y de repente gana un concurso! Pensó en Ron! En lo contento que estaría!- que...quería agradecerle a...a Ron y Harry que me apoyaron mucho y no hubiera conseguido esto sin ellos.

Sonrió mas y Dumbledore la ayudo a bajar, inmediatamente fue a abrazar a Ron y Harry.

-ganaste ganaste!- le decían sus dos mejores amigos a coro, mientras lloraba aun mas.

Hermione cantaste espectacular! Sabia que ibas a ganar! Todos sabíamos!- Le decía ron contento, con sus ojitos azules que brillaban de felicidad.

Si, Herm...esta noche te pasaste...- le dijo Harry.

Hayyy Herms,ganaste!- le gritaron Ginny y Dafne, para luego ocultarla en un abrazo.

Jaja la trola de Pasny no gano! Que loser!- dijo Ginny entre risas.

Las tres se soltaron, y sonrieron.

estoy re contenta- dijo sonriéndole a su copa... "nunca había ganado algo tan importante"

Bueno, buneo- dijo Dumbledor- es tiempo del baile! El concurso a concluido! Felicidades a todos los ganadores y a los que no tmb, lo importante es participar! Ahora les pido por favor que se corran un poco, así corremos las mesas...

Todos se levantaron de las mesas, excepto ellos que ya estaban parados y contentos, y con un movimiento de la varita, todas las mesas se corrieron para los costados dejando un lugar lo bastante grande para bailar.

-ahora que empiece el baile!- grito Dumbledore contento.

Las luces se apagaron y la música empezó a salir de la caja negra. Todos empezaron a tomar a sus parejas, para bailar y los que no tenían se sentaban para mirar o charlar.

vamos a bailar?- le pregunto Harry a Dafne, la cual se puso roja...pero lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista.

De un momento a otro Ginny tmb se había ido, y quedo ella y Ron.

bueno..supongo que vas a querer bailar- le dijo nervioso mientras ella dejaba su copa arriba de la mesa.

-claro! Pero...si vos queres...

sisi- contestó el chico no muy convincente, pero la tomo de la mano y el estomago le dio un vuelco.

Fueron para la pista y empezaron a bailar. El pobre de Ronnie no sabia mucho, pero tmp era un neville2

perdón Herm que no sepa bailar...- dijo apenado.

Como si yo fuera una super bailarina...- le dijo sonriente, en ese momento no le importaba como se moviera si no que ELLA estuviera con El.

Si bueno...pero lo haces bien...

Eso no importa---

Siguieron bailando animadamente, Ron siempre miraba la gente. **Parecía que buscaba a alguien...**. Ella miro para otro lado, y vio a Ginny y Dafne, que estaban muy cerca de Pansy y Draco, cantando una canción que decía:

porque tendría que tocarte justo a vos? NO...seguí participando seguí! (para los Arg. Que vieron la propaganda de Sprite jeje)

Ella rió, y vio la cara de cólera de Pansy, y tmb a Harry y Dean retorciéndose de la risa.

jaja mira lo que le cantan tu hermana y Dafne a Pansy- le dijo la chica a Ron.

Este las observó, tardó, y luego rió.

che em...queres ir a tomar algo?- le pregunto.

Claro claro...

Fueron hacia la mesa donde estaban y tomaron algo.

me esperas un rato que le voy a decir algo a Harry?

Si, como no...

Ron sonrió y se fue, dejándola completamente sola.

Vinieron Parvati y Lavender a felicitarla por la canción y porque había cantado muy bien, y se enojaron porque ella no les contó que Ron era su pareja para bailar. Se rió un rato con ellas, y después se dio cuenta de que Ron tardaba...les dijo que ya volvía y fue a buscarlo...

Entonces alguien le toco el hombro.

granger al fin te encuentro- dijo al voz maliciosa de Malfoy.

Ella volteó y lo miro con asco, noto que no estaba con Pansy.

que queres?- el dijo de mala manera.

Bueno...me dijeron que..no estabas enterada...

De que tendría que estar enterada?- le dijo desesperada buscando con la mirada a Ron.

De lo que aposté con el comadreja de Weasley...

No le digas comadreja!- espetó enojada.

Dentro de unos segundos ya se lo vas a decir- y luego rió.

Mira Malfoy, estoy ocupada, así que mejor me voy...

No para! – le dijo- vos crees que el lindo de Ronnie te ayudo para el concurso porque se preocupo por vos?

Como sabes que el...

Lo hizo solamente para GANAR!

Ganar que? si yo fui la que competí!

Ganar mi apuesta, granger...el y yo apostamos 10 galleons ..el dijo que tu ganabas y yo dije que Pansy ganaría...el decidió ayudarte solamente para tener la victoria asegurada---

Eso es mentira! – le dijo Hermione nerviosa pero enojada- estas celoso porque yo le gane a Pansy –nada mas!

Pero entonces se puso a pensar...que no seria una mala explicación de por que Ron se había ofrecido a ayudarla...y pensó cuando Ron le quiso decir algo antes del concurso, y entro McGonagall...o cuando estaba borracho..

"**_Harry...- le dijo...- Harry hice algo horrible..._**

_Como que hiciste algo horrible, ron!- decía Hermione -vení, vamos a las habitaciones.(...)_

**_no debí haberlo echo...y si el gana?_**

_Claro claro Ron---decía ella sin hacerle caso, (..)_

**_Además,...no tengo el dinero..._**

_Buenas noches Ron- dijo ella entre risas porque Ron decía una incoherencia tras otra..._

_Buenas Harry...(...)_

_Ella miró su carita de ángel con pena...le hubiera dado un beso en los labios si no fuera por su subconsciente que le gritaba que no lo hiciera...se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta...cuando Ron dijo:_

**_lo hice por ella..."_**

O la vez antes del concurso...

_**"**El rubio miró de reojo a Ron, luego sonrió y dijo:_

_veremos como terminara esto...Pansy será la ganadora...- y se marchó._

_Ron se quedo en su lugar quieto, pero con rabia contenida..."_

Porque todas esas cosas encajaban?

-fue cuando terminaste de firmar que ibas a participar...te acordas? Que Weasley se quedo diciéndome algunas cosas y vos te fuiste...- le dijo Malfoy cada vez mas sonriente al ver la expresión de Hermione.

_"Entonces escucho:_

_la sangre sucia sabe cantar? Jaja no me hagas reír...- dijo Malfoy maliciosamente._

_Estaba con sus dos gorilotas...quiero decir...amigos, y con el desecho toxico mas horrible del planeta...quiero decir-...Pansy (no tengo nada contra Pansy, es Hermione la que piensa xD). Hermione no les hizo caso, y paso entre la gente hacia la escalera de caracol, pero como es obvio, Ron se puso a discutir,iba a bajar para frenarlos, quien sabe si Ron le pegaba...pero vio al profesor Flitwick allí y pensó que no harían nada habiendo un profesor allí, a si que siguió subiendo y se dirigió hacia la sala común."_

-y Potter la verdad, no estaba de acuerdo...- seguía Malfoy para aclarar que la idea fue de Ron.

_"-Ah Herm, estaba pensando- dijo Ron mirando a Harry furtivamente, el morocho se dedicó a negar con la cabeza pero no dijo nada- que..bueno viste que decía que no te sentías segura?_

_Si...tdv no me siento..._

_Bueno...yo...y bueno, Harry pensamos ayudarte para practicar y que te sientas segura..._

_Entonces, te parece que mañana empecemos?_

_Y donde?- preguntó Harry que no parecía muy interesado en la idea."_

-Weasley nos dijo a Pansy y a mi que vos sabias esto de la apuesta...pero resulto que no, lo encubrió todo para hacerte creer que el era muy simpático y eso, para que participaras! Porque si no, no lo harías...tirarías la toalla y el perdería...Entonces, Pansy me aviso de lo tuyo...- continuaba feliz de la vida...

_"Y que tal si no gana ninguna de las dos? – le pregunto con una sonrisa- parece que pensas que en el concurso solo estamos las dos..._

_**Hay dos personas que si lo piensan...**- dijo ella al parecer sin pensar, como si esa conversación la sabían las dos._

_Que me queres decir?- dijo esta ceñuda._

_Ah, no sabes?- sonrio de una forma malvada que no le gusto nada a Hermione. Y lugo rió fríamente._

_Ya te vas a enterar Granger...que raro que no te hayas dado cuenta, siendo Taaaaan inteligente. O que no te lo hayan dicho.._

_No entiendo nada de lo que decis Pansy...solo me estas asustando.- dijo la castaña para hacerse ver valiente, pero ni ella misma se creía..._

_pensa lo que quieras...- y con esto se fue a parar al lado de la chimenea."_

-Lo recapacitaste Granger?- le dijo concluyendo con su versión.

"Malfoy no tiene razón! Invento todo eso!...el y Pansy están celosos!" le decía una parte de su cabeza, pero la otra decía..."Pero como puede ser que todo encaje! El tiene razón! Sabes como es Ron! Te engaño! Te USO para ganar 10 fuckings galleons! Y vos...estúpida...te habías ilusionado..."

Palideció, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar entre la gente a Ron...lo dejo a Malfoy allí, satisfecho por hacerla sufrisr..."no es verdad..." se repetía. Tmb se acordó cuando bailaban...el lo buscaba a Malfoy! Para que le pague!

_"Ron siempre miraba la gente. **Parecía que buscaba a alguien...**."_

y cuando ella vio a Ginny y Dafne cantándole la canción a Malfoy y Pansy, el los encontró y le pidió ir a tomar algo para que no lo viera pidiéndole el dinero!si..todo encajaba lamentablemente...

Allá estaba! Si, estaba con Harry! y...un saco...un saco en la mano. Quedo paralizada, ante esa imagen, sus ojos solo miraban moverse ese saco que tintineaba.

-RON!- grito. Apenas se escuchó por la música, pero fue lo suficiente para que el lo escuchara. Tmb se quedo como piedra al verla y se guardo el saco en el bolsillo.

es verdad eso que dijo Malfoy?- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente.- me usaste para ganar 10 galeones de mierda!

No! NO ..no es tan así la cosa..!

Me usaste o no!

. yo no te use!- se defendió el.

Me usaste o no! Apostaste o no!- le rugió desesperada y se dio cuenta de que Harry había desaparecido.

Ron cerró la boca,..bajo la cabeza...

si Herm...aposté 10 galleons por vos...

ahh para eso me usas! Queres que gane nada mas para tener tu plata! Claroooo! Todo muy lindo! "Hay Hermione suerte concentrate!" toda esa ayuda al final era para vos, EGOÍSTA! HIPÓCRITA!- seguía gritando mientras lagrimas y lagrimas caían por su rostro decepcionado. Como había podido ser tan idiota? Como había caído encantada por sus ojos y su sonrisa...creyendo que la ayudaba, que la apoyaba pero no era por ella, eran por los galleons!

Hermione! Solo te defendía! Sabia que ibas a ganarle a Pansy! Pero Malfoy se cree el mejor! Por eso le aposté para que se...

Cuantas veces te dije que NO LE SIGAS LA CORRIENTE A MALFOY? Eh? Cuantas? Además te diste cuenta de que no sabias si cantaba taaan bien como lo habías pensado! Entonces decidiste ayudarme para ver que tal lo hacia! No es verdad!

es es...!- Ron se quedo quieto. Tenia razón...todo lo que había dicho Malfoy y lo que había dicho ahora ella...eran verdad...al final, si era una comadreja

es verdad, Ron...me usaste...

Volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- sos un imbecil! Te odio! OJALA TE PUDRAS CON TUS GALLEONS!- Hermione se limpio con la manga sus ojos inundados en lagrimas, y salió corriendo entre la gente hacia el Vestíbulo. Necesitaba estar, sola, pensarlo, maldecidlo aun mas...no podía creerlo! Ella había puesto toda su confianza en el...! y el solo apostaba! Como si fuera un muñequito! Todas esas canciones dedicadas ..tenían otro significado para el...y ella...lamentablemente...lo amaba...demasiado...


	14. la carta que nunca vió

**Wolas**:  
jaja es que Ronnie quiere hacer algo bueno y le sale todo mal xD pobree...pero yo le rompo la cara si me hace eso jaja espero que te guste este capitulo! y que suerte que ya hayas visto la peli---que envidia :)

**Cervatillo**:  
me alegro de que te haya gustado...y espero que este te guste este tmb...y no importa si tardaste, entiendo si estas ocupada...por suerte (Por lo menos aca) yo ya termino al escuela...bueno que te guste!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**:  
jaja los traume a todos con lo que le hizo Ron...di vuelta todo cuando pensaban que todo estaba lindo jajaj...soy media mala. espero que te guste este que es el ultimo :)

**

* * *

**

**La carta que nunca vió**

Hermione llegó a su habitación empapada en lagrimas. Se tiro en su cama como si se zambullera en una pileta, y rompió a llorar desaforadamente.

pensar que confié en el! En la persona que FUE mi mejor amigo por---6 años!- se lamentaba entre sollozos- idiota, hipócrita! Me uso como a una barbie malibu! Tengo que olvidármelo tengo que hacerlo!

Entonces levanto la cabeza para mirar con odio a su espejo parlante, ahora arreglado.

y vos no digas nada!- lo amenazó.

Acaso dije algo?- le pregunto su reflejo con la misma cara de tristeza, con los ojos llorosos e hinchados. Y con el pelo alborotado.

Ella estaba dispuesta a pegarle a cualquiera que la molestara, pero se contuvo, tomo su varita mágico y dijo:  
- rotten!

Y el espejo giro, para reflejar la pared de piedra. Dejo al varita en la mesita de luz...junto a la foto donde ella estaba con Harry y Ron. (no se si les dije que tenia una de esas fotos...pero ahora la tiene...) Miro con nostalgia la cara de ron que la miraba con susto al ver su cara de llanto. Se quedo hipnotizada por sus pequeños ojos...pero después de un rato tomo la foto y la revoleo con furia contra la otra pared, haciéndose añicos el marco y el vidrio.

por pelotudo te pasa!...no te voy a volver a hablar nunca!- grito con furia, sin importarle nada...

Volvió a acostarse en la cama a llorar, y era mas incomodo con ese vestido rosa que llevaba puesto.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos chicas bastante enojadas entraron a la habitación. Eran Ginny y Dafne.

Herms, como estas?- le pregunto Ginny- Harry me contó! Que pelotudo mental, enfermo de mierda, concucho..

Bueno, bueno!- la calmó Dafne- el punto es que nos enteramos lo que...hizo Ron.

No quiero saber nada de ese idiota nunca mas...- contestó la chica.

Las chicas se miraron con pena, y Ginny se sentó al final de la cama, colocando su mano en la espalda de la chica. Y que ellas estuvieran allí para ayudarla la hacían sentirse bien.

no puedo creerlo...creí que de verdad había encontrado su lado sentimental el bruto..pero solo...- hablaba Ginny

jugaba conmigo como si fuera su osito de peluche...que se cree? Va y apuesta por mi plata como...como si fuera algo material! Como que no me iba a importar el hecho de que me ayude para...para tener sus 10 galleons..

pero Herm...sabes que Ron es una buena persona ...- le decía Dafne despacio como que así evitaría el hecho de que Hermione le encaje una piña.

Si claro! Con toda las cosas que me hizo! Que le importa a el si sufro o no? A ver...en 1 año dijo que era insoportable y por eso quede en el baño ese de mierda encerrada con un troll...

Pero te salvo...- dijo Ginny

En tercero acuso a Crockshands de haberse comido a su estúpida rata, y me armo un quilombo tremendo...para que? Hubiera sido mejor que se lo trague de una a ese peter! Y ni si quiera me pidió perdón el muy...YO fui la que le llore!

En ese momento Ginny no tuvo que decir.

en cuarto! Se enojo conmigo porque fui al fucking baile con Victor! Y a el que mierda le importa con quien voy para ir y hacerme un escándalo? Que se cree que es? Yo no le dije nada porque se babeaba por la trola de fleur!

Pero es porque estaba celoso...!

Siempre me lleva la contra, nunca esta de acuerdo con lo hago, digo etc...siempre todo en contra es a mi!

Y eso es porque gusta de vos!- le gritaron las dos.

Linda forma de demostrármelo entonces! Jugando conmigo y apostando!

Pero pensa que en primero el...te salvó del troll!-empezó Ginny- en segundo te defendió de Malfoy y termino vomitando babosas! Y ...el me contó que a veces sueña con vos petrificada! Y en tercero ---eh..-bueno...en cuarto estaba celosisisismo de Krum! Y...y el año pasado que le diste ese beso que se quedo medio embobado...

Si!...y además No es tan a si la cosa que te uso!- le dijo Dafne- sabes perfectamente que el te quiere...y que en el fondo le gustaban esas clases particulares con vos! Además...vos tmp lo tratabas muy bien...siempre le discutías...

Ese no es el punto Dafne! Te gustaría que...que te inscribas en un concurso de -.-.yo que se...baile...y que valla Harry a apueste dinero con malfoy y que te ayude a bailar y que se haga el tierno con vos--- que te encubra todo, mientras a Malfoy le decia que vos estabas enterada-todo eso para que EL consiga sus GALLEONS!

Dafne bajo la cabeza para pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que no tenia argumento...

admítanlo chicas...esta vez Ron cruzó la línea...y ni si quiera se molesto en decirle que no quería el dinero...no lo recapacitó!

Ella tiene razón- dijo Ginny decepcionada...- mi hermano se fue a la mierda...ida y vuelta...es un imbecil, no sabe apreciar lo que tiene Herm...vos...tenes razón.

Se quedaron calladas por un rato. Hermione se acababa de dar cuenta de todo lo que había llorado mientras gritaba, y se limpió como pudo. " esta todo perdido"pensaba la chica" hasta su hermana admite que se paso..." Entonces se dio cuenta de que Dafne había tenido sus manos en la espalda todo el tiempo y estaba ocultando algo.

que tenes ahí?- le pregunto.

Yo?---em...-Dafne miro nerviosa a Ginny, quien ni se inmuto- em...te lo olvidaste...

Y le mostró el trofeo que había ganado esa noche.

ah- dijo decepcionada, sin tomarlo mientras bajaba la cabeza- como se puede tener tantas emociones en pocas horas..nO? en un momento saltaba de felicidad...y en el otro me inundo de lagrimas...

Ninguna respondió a eso, y Dafne volvió a poner sus manos en la espalda, escondiendo el trofeo.

Chicas vallan al baile...les estoy haciendo perder su tiempo...anda con Harry, Daf...anda con Dean, Gin...déjenme acá.---no me interesa..

No vamos a dejarte acá sola Herm- le dijo Ginny con dulzura- Dean puede esperar.

Pero...no quiero hacerles perder...

No nos importa quedarnos acá- sentenció Dafne

Si queres anda con Harry, yo me quedo con ella- le dijo Ginny

Seguro?- le preguntó.

Si anda- le dijo Hermione intentando hacer una sonrisa que quedo en nada.

Harry esta abajo Herm- le aclaro Ginny- no puede subir...ya sabes...por eso de la alarma de la escalera.

Que tierno que es---dijo Hermione, mientras pensaba que el cerdo de Ron seguía en la fiesta como si nada.

Bueno yo voy...cualquier cosa me avisan, si?

Las dos asintieron y Dafne se fue de la habitación.

alguien mas se enteró de lo que hizo Ron?

Em...Dean, Seumus, Neville, Unas de Ravenclaw que estaban por ahí...y el profesor Dumbledore..

Dumbledore? Como?

No se---pero cuando me estaba yendo con Daf, nos dijo " Vallan a animar a la señorita Granger, hasta que el señor Weasley se de cuenta de lo que pierde..." y nos fuimos medias confusas...pero...Esta en todas el viejo, es un groso- decía Ginny tratando de animarla, pero no le caía muy bien que el director de la escuela sepa lo que le habían echo hoy.

Que puedo hacer Gin?- dijo ella levantándose lentamente y abrazándola- sabes que...

Lo amas aunque sea un cerdo idiota, egoísta...

Si, si...pero..el nunca me va a pedir perdón, y yo tmp...que espera? Que valla a llorarle?...es preferible que lo olvide...supongo que será mas fácil ahora que de verdad tengo una razón...

Herm...el estaba muy mal..quiero decir cuando te fuiste corriendo, Harry le preguntó que había pasado...le dijo que ya te habías enterado de todo y que lo odiabas...y se fue al patio...a no se que..

Ahora esta en los jardines?- le pregunto pensando que capas se estuviera muriendo d frío...pero después deseo que se estuviera ahogando en el lago.

Creo que si...- le dijo ella- pero...hablemos de otra cosa...todos los pibes se estaban babeando por vos esta noche, Herm!..

Ella solo sonrió, y le pegó amistosamente...

voy a ponerme el pijama...no quiero que vengan Lavender y Parvati a bombardearme en preguntas...

Se levantó y se puso el pijama, se enjuagó la cara y se hizo una colita para dormirse.

ya estoy mejor Gin, si queres podes irte...además, dentro de una hora termina el baile...

gracias Herm...cualquier cosa, avisame---que Crockshands me venga a buscar o algo (según Sirius el gato es muy inteligente...:) )

esta bien- le dijo ella. Ginny se fue elegantemente con su vestido turquesa. Ella se acostó en su cama y se durmió enseguida, aunque con algunas lagrimas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a las 9. Sus amigas dormían tranquilamente, ya que Parvati roncaba y Lavender babeaba. Se vistió y bajo las escaleras. Solo había algunas personas de Griffindor,pero ninguno de sus amigos, y tmp Ron. 

felicitaciones Hermione! Cantaste muy bien anoche!- le dijo una voz por detrás de ella, antes de irse. Era Ketie Bell.

Ah gracias Ketie- dijo ella haciéndole una sonrisa no muy convincente. Para que quería que le felicitaran ese triunfo que era toda una apuesta?

La chica se dio cuenta de que Hermione no tenia ganas de hablar a si que se despidió la dejo que se fuera a desayunar tranquila.

Se quedó toda la mañana encerrada en la biblioteca leyendo libros para distraerse...pero cada palabra le hacia acordar a lo de anoche, y se largaba a llorar nuevamente... "caí como una estúpida..."pensaba tristemente.

Hola...- escuchó, y se sobresalto haciendo que el libro que leía se le cayera al piso. Esta vez era Harry.

Hola Harry- dijo ella mientras levantaba el libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

Em...estas mejor?- preguntó tímidamente, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Y...estoy como estoy...-dijo tristemente- porque me hace estas cosas, Harry?

Herm...el...tiene muchas explicaciones, el no esta bien tmp---

Entonces que me venga a hablar, es lo mínimo que puede hacer...

Ya lo se...pero...sabes como es...-intentaba excusarse

Si...nunca me va a pedir perdón...

No! El ---ya se que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal Herm...yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, pero todo el tiempo me decía que se arrepentía y que cuando te enteraras te enojarías...

Y entonces porque no le dijo a Malfoy que la apuesta no se hacía?

Malfoy se le iba a cagar de risa en la cara Herm! Le iba a decir que era un cobarde, e iba a empezar a decir que no podías cantar bien y que por eso cerraba la apuesta!...Lo hizo tmb por vos, para demostrarle que vos podías ganar!

Le dije a Ron que NO se dejara llevar por el pelotudo de Malfoy!- dijo Hermione harta mientras se levantaba de su asiento agitada, se dio cuentna de que estaba en la biblioteca y bajo la voz moderadamente- a mi no me importa que Malfoy piense que cante mal...prefiero eso a que Ron me engañe...además tmb cuidaba su reputación...no quería que Malfoy piense que era un miedoso...no me mientas Harry! Ron no tiene argumento! Es un idiota...

Harry había tomado la misma reacción que sus mejores amigas...Ron no tenía excusas.

se como te debes sentir...- dijo despacio...Hermione lo miro con ternura, nunca Harry se ponía de su lado cuando ella peleaba con Ron. A si que lo abrazó amistosamente.

Se que queres arreglar todo Harry...pero es tu amigo el pedazo madera...cuando empiece a apreciar lo que tiene, que venga a hablarme...

Harry se separó de ella y asintió

se lo voy a decir...

Se levantó y la dejo en la biblioteca sola de vuelta.

Pero Ron, nunca se acercó a hablarle...Las chicas y Harry le comunicaron que el le había de vuelto la plata a Malfoy...y eso que? Lo hecho, hecho estaba...En las clases el le dirigía miradas todo el tiempo. Como que ella solo con una mirada lo perdonaría...se contenía a no mirar sus ojitos de perro.

Esto duro como 1 mes enteró. Sin hablar con el, sin tocarlo..solo mirarlo y sentir ese hormigueo y a la vez ese odio... " como se puede amar tanto y odiar—encima a la misma persona!"---

Un viernes, uno de esos días que empezaban a no ser tan frescos...salió a dar un paseo a los jardines...fue cuando lo vio sentado bajo un árbol, cerca del lago...Se acercó sin que se diera cuenta...lo suficiente para ver que...lloraba...

Eso le rompió el alma...los hombres no eran de llorar por problemas amorosos...Se contuvo de ir a abrazarlo..." vos no te imaginas lo que llore por vos...ya te mandaste la cagada...y no haces nada para arreglarla" así que intentando no voltear para verlo, o para salir corriendo hacia donde estaba, se fue hacia el castillo.

Llegó el domingo...antes de que empezara Mayo. Se levanto como todos los días. Ya todo Hogwarts se había enterado lo que había echo Ron...hasta los elfos domésticos. Ese día, encontró su campera marrón de corderoi...si..la que había usado esa vez que salió con el a Hogsmead...que le dijo que la había pasado muy bien... " hipócrita" se le paso por la mente. " ese día le dije que me gustaba cantar...maldito día!" pensaba mientras se colocaba la campera...Entonces, cuando metió sus manos en los bolsillos encontró algo. Y lo saco...Era una carta, y acompañada de esa un chocolatín en forma de corazón.

que es esto?- dijo extrañada.

Abrió lentamente la carta...era la letra de Ron:

_Hermione:_

_Te estarás preguntando que es esto...Bueno...hoy...14 de febrero vamos a salir a Hogsmead juntos...Yo te quería contar algo...algo que nunca te dije y se que nunca voy a poder...porque soy muy tímido y orgulloso para hablarte de esto..._

_Yo...te quiero mucho...mas de lo que pensas...de lo que piensa cualquiera...sabes por qué?_

_porque tenes unos ojos hermosos_

_porque tenes una sonrisa preciosa_

_porque tu cuerpo es perfecto_

_porque eres una persona maravillosa_

_porque siempre me bancaste_

_porque son inteligentísima._

_Porque siempre me perdonas..._

_Porque siempre me diste lo mejor_

_Yo siempre te quise decir, que desde el primer momento que te vi...sentí que eras muuuy linda...y nada mas...pero cuando te encerré con ese Troll, sentí que tenía que salvarte...y tuve miedo de que te pasara algo..y me di cuenta que me gustabas...En segundo me quise hacer el héroe defendiéndote...pero me salió todo mal y YO fui quien termino vomitando babosas y no Malfoy...y cuando te vi petrificada..creo que nunca me voy a olvidar de eso...aun sueño con tus ojos tiesos...parecías un maniquí. Después en cuarto me di cuenta de que de verdad me gustabas...no como un nenito de 11 años, si no como un adolescente...no te imaginas los celos que le tenía al idiota ese de Krum!...no me atreví a pedirte a vos que seas mi pareja...y lo siento por haberte echo sufrir..pero es que soy un bruto, y lo admito._

_En 5 grado...ese beso que me diste antes del partido...creo que fue el mejor momento de mi vida...fue mejor que el que me dio Fleur...que digo! Fue 10.000 veces mejor...en ese momento de verdad me di cuenta de las ganas que tenia de que tus labios besaran mi boca, de cuento te necesitaba...Y ahora...en sexto...me muero de ganas de que solo seas mía...pero no puedo...por que? Siempre hago todo mal y al final te hago llorar! Todo lo que me propongo me sale mal! Y siempre sigo siendo el mismo bruto insensible! Pero Hermione...en el fondo quiero que sepas que todo eso lo hago por que..._

_TE AMO! PORQUE TE NECESITO, Y PORQUE CADA DIA ME MUERO MAS SI NO TE TENGO..._

_Perdón por todo lo que te hice, o hago..._

_Ron..._

_P.D: Cuando leas esto, quiero que vallas a buscarme...quiero saber lo que piensas..._

_P.D2: esto demuestra que me hago el valiente...pero no puedo enfrentarme a una chica para decirle que la quiero...perdón..._

La chica se quedó como piedra viendo la carta...vio el chocolate que estaba medio derretido...se acordó que Ron había entrado a Honeyduck y no había salido con nada en la mano...pero...seguramente le había comprado ese chocolate y se lo había guardado!...cuando?----penso, y se acordo cuando se acercó a decirle que la habia pasado bien...seguro fue ahí!

Leyó la carta dos veces mas...Ron...Ron la amaba tan locamente como ella a el...tenia que hablar con el...Salió corriendo de su habitación, y cuando llegó abajo Harry reía con Dafne animadamente.

chicos...y Ron?

Me estas preguntando en serio?- pregunto la morocha

Si...

Esta abajo...creo que fue a pasear por los jardines- le dijo Harry...entonces vio lo que la chica tenía en la mano, y sonrió. Pero ella no le importó y salió corriendo por el retrato, y luego por los pasillos

Si lo que decía esa carta era verdad...tendrían que hablar muy seriamente.

Llegó a los jardines.. Desde la escalera busco entre los árboles cercanos al lago...pero ni rastro de el...entonces lo vio...mas abajo de ella. Sentado en la fuente desanimado.

Ella bajo rápidamente y llegó a dos metros de donde el estaba.

Ron...- dijo despacio y tímidamente. Lo ultimo que le había dicho a el fue gritarle que era un falso...

El se dio vuelta lentamente, y de sus ojos caían lagrimas. El alma se le volvió a partir en dos.

Herm,- al chico no le salían las palabras.

Se bajo de la fuente (osea estaba sentado en el borde...no se si entienden)

yo...de verdad lo siento mucho...soy un imbecil idiota...no debí haber apostado...sabía que te ibas a enojar...perdón por ser tan bruto y entiendo que no quieras hablarme...yo haría lo mismo...pero escuchame un seguindito...ya se que soy un retardado mental- dijo mientras se agachaba lentamente como implorándose frente a ella- pero no quiero perder tu amistad..ya le devolví la plata a Malfoy...nunca la debí haber aceptado...yo..

Ron Ron, tranquilo- le dijo para que respirara, y después le mostró el papel con el chocolatín.- esto es verdad?

El chico se levantó tembloroso y se sonrojo de una forma impresionante

si es verdad- dijo bajando la cabeza- supongo que vas a queres pegarme...como alguien que te quiere tanto puede apostar por vos...ya te dije soy un bruto Hermione...pero todo eso es porque te quiero y te estaba defendiendo de Malfoy y el tema salió a si...yo...hacia esas clases particulares para que estuvieras segura de vos misma! en serio! Y a la vez me encantaba estar haciendo cosas con vos, sin pelearnos!...No era tan a si la cosa de que quería tener los galleons a asegurados! Malfoy exagera todo...!

Ron...basta!- le gritó Hermione- ya se que fuiste un imbecil, que me usaste,

No te useee! Solo fue una apuesta para...

No me dejaste terminar...- dijo ella cortante- seguía.. ya se que fuiste un imbecil, que me "usaste" y llore todas las noches por vos, Ron!...pero nunca voy a dejar de amarte..

El chico esperaba una piña, pero cuando escucho eso. La miro sorprendida.

después de todo lo que te hice...siempre te hago sufrir...y vos me amas?

Si ya se ...y no puedo olvidarte Ron...pero, después de lo que leí, me di cuenta de que no lo haces intencionalmente...

y es obvio que no lo hago intencionalmente!- dijo el chico- me salen porque me da bronca que piensen mal de la personita mas hermosa del mundo! Por eso siempre todo me sale mal...

Ella sonrió, sonrió de verdad...porque hace mucho que no lo hacia. Ella lo abrazo tiernamente.

pero...no te mereces a alguien como yo- dijo el chico devolviéndole el abrazo- necesitas a alguien mejor...alguien que no te pelee...

Ron...yo me enamore de vos, y aunque me haces sufrir eso fue parte de nosotros después de todo, no?---quiero decir, los dos nos peleábamos todo el tiempo solo para...

Ocultar lo que sentíamos...pero..

Cada vez era mas evidente- concluyó con una sonrisa.

El se separó de ella y la miro seriamente.

entonces...me perdonas mi ULTIMO error?

Sonrió.

claro, tonto! (yo tmb te perdonaría xD)

Entonces lo abrazó, y le dio un beso en los labios. Que lentamente, se convirtió en una apasionado y tierno. Cuando se separaron ella le sonrió y le dijo:

de verdad pensas que mis ojos son lindos?

Los mas hermosos ---todo en ti es hermoso

mira quien habla!

Y se dieron otro beso más.

Mejor que Krum?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriente.

Ella rió y asintió, y luego le preguntó:

mejor que Lavender?

Ni se te compara...

Te amo...-dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

Yo tmb te amo...- y la tomo por el mentón y le dio otro beso que termino con esta historia.


End file.
